SondTrack Remix
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: porque la vida no se compone de una sola melodia, sino de millones! una serie de One-Shots sobre la historia "canario cibernetico" con un objetivo: amor hacia el ciborg favorito de much@s xD Saigenos, Cronos, DivineShipping, REGIL y SteelShipping Crossover con Show by Rock yaoi, posible contenido Lime, Lemon y fetiches e ideas locas
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, gracias por pasar a mi fick tan especial.  
Nacio gracias a un comentario de "Canario cibernetico" que me hizo pensar... porque determe ahi.

Ademas, agrego historias que no se explican bien en la trama principal :)

Ojala les guste.

Aclaracioooon: este Fick constara de Varias parejas Aliatorias de como hubiesen sido las cosas, osea universos alternos y bla blaa:

 **Saigenos**. (el Clasico)

 **Cronos** : GenosXCrow (el mas votado XD)

 **DivineShipping** : AionXGenos (el segundo mas votado)

 **RAGIL** : Rom and Genos In Love (si se pudooooo xD)

 **SteelShipping** : GenosXYaiba (la mas tierna a mi parecer :3 

Seaa u  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una noche tranquila en el departamento de los héroes, habia sido un dia agotador para Saitama.

En numerando sin orden de importancia. Salvar a la ciudad de un pulpo gigante que ahora tan amablemente Genos Cocinaba, un anciano le golpeo la cabeza con su bastón por haberlo salvado de una caída de las escaleras creyendo que el lo había empujado. No le dolía el golpe pero si le daba comezón de vez en cuando.

Los acosos de Panic aumentaron ahora enfocados a vencerlo para ganarse la mano de su "Geining" o algo así.

Ahora le tocaría descansar y cenar la deliciosa comida de su alumno en esa bellisma noche fresca.

O eso pensó cuando escucho unos leves golpes en la entrada principal que rápidamente se transformaron en fuertes impactos en la indefensa puerta.

Genos vio el reloj, faltaba un cuarto para las nueve de la noche, extrañado pero cauteloso Fue a atender el llamado después de bajar el fuego del arroz que cocinaba.

-¿diga? Oh, ¿ShingancrimsonZ?-el rubio atino a decir mirando sorprendido a los cuatro chicos usando pijamas frente a su casa.

Crow usaba una pijama blanca con machas negras de dos piezas con un dibujo de una vaquita, podria decirse que lucia como un niño. Aion lucia un conjunto elegante de bata y pantalón de seda color vino luciendo fresco y sensual, su cabello estaba trenzado finamente para evitar el maltrato. Yaiba vestía una sencilla pijama color azul claro de algodón con bordados orientales, llevando a cuestas su valiosa katana y finalmente Rom únicamente un pantalón gris exponiendo su trabajado cuerpo, algo que se le estaba haciendo costumbre ultimamente.

Todos tenían en sus brazos una bolsa de dormir y otra mas pequeña con objetos personales como cepillos de dientes.

-¡Buenas noches Genos!- cantaron en coro emitiendo la sonrisa mas dulce-seductora-rompecorazones que tenian.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- continuo completamente inmune.

-oi Genos ¿que ocurre?-el calvo se acerco al ver que estaba tardando demasiado el menor, tenia hambre y se sorprende al ver la banda de chicos frente a su puerta.

-buenas noches Saitama-saludo Rom amistoso.  
-buenas noches Maestro Saitama-Yaiba hizo una leve reverencia con una sonrisa suave. Los otros dos solo atinaron a decir "noches".

-ustedes ¿que hacen aquí?-  
-Yaiba quemo algo en la cocina mientras preparaba la cena, no sabemos como pero termino siendo toxico y no podemos quedarnos.-  
-a que triste… hay un hotel a unas cuadras de aquí-despidió Saitama mientras cerraba la puerta como si nada.

En el instante que cerro la puerta, se escucho inmediatamente que la golpeaban con rapidez. Genos la abrió y estaban ahí.

-¿nos dejas quedarnos una noche?-insistió el moreno con una sonrisa traviesa junto a sus camaradas que movían sus colas insistentes.

-no-  
-eres un héroe, no puedes ser egoista-recrimino Crow.  
-es mi casa además no cabemos todos aquí-contesto el calvo cansándose por las insistencias.

-no importa, solo será esta noche-hablo el de lentes haciendo ojitos de perrito.  
-que no mierda-

-no tienen el almacén, pueden quedarse ahí-se involucra Genos con fría lógica.

-lo pensamos, pero alguien perdió las llaves- Yaiba comento molesto y miro sin discreción hacia el pelirrojo mas joven.

-¡cállate Yaiba! ¡fue el puto perro que me perseguía!-  
-¡ya cállense!-  
-¿y si te pagamos el hospedaje?-Rom negocia haciendo una leve reverencia y una sonrisa engañosamente amable.  
-esta bien-

Ni tardos ni perezosos entraron a la casa festejando victoria mientras Saitama quería morirse, quizá no sea buena idea.  
Genos regreso a la cocina mientras su maestro a la sala. La banda de musicos dejo sus cosas en un rincon mientras planeaban como acercarse al rubio de ojos dorados.

Crow se acerco a la cocina curioso y atento a lo que hacia el ciborg. Sabia que su compañero de banda es buen cocinero y vaya que olía bien esos mariscos, se le hacia agua la boca y eso que no es muy allegado al pescado.  
-¿puedo probar?-  
-es la cena para mi maestro-  
-si, si, si. Pero estas seguro que si tiene buen sazon, ¿no crees que seria mejor que alguien mas la probara? Digo, para que estés seguro-pico el vocalista, Genos se quedo mudo al oírle. Era verdad, es la primera vez que cocinaba pulpo, ¿Qué tal si no estaba bien hecho?

-¿quieres probar?-  
-seguro que si-el pelirrojo se froto las manos triunfal y sonriente. Iba a tomar una cuchara para comer directamente de la olla cuando ve una porción frente a el en un bol pequeño, Genos se lo ofrecia tranquilo. Sonríe y se dispone a comer llorando de felicidad.

Genos era el amo de la cocina.

Hacia tanto que no comía algo tan rico y casero. Generalmente comian en restaurantes porque el se le quemaba hasta el puto cereal y Yaiba siempre intentaba ser creativo (por eso estaban esa noche con el calvo y el rubio) El puto de Aion cocinaba muy poco y los mataba de hambre. Rom tenia sazón pero usaba mucha grasa y no quería engordar.

-oi Genos ya esta la… cena-Saitama se sintió traicionado, Crow estaba comiendo SU cena, en SU bol favorito, en SU casa junto a Genos.  
-¿Por qué el enano esta comiéndose mi cena Genos?-el mayor no pudo evitar ponerse celoso y furioso por la expresión de tanto placer por parte del mas joven por comer los guisos de Genos.

Ese era su privilegio y lo único bueno de ser pobre es que la creatividad sobraba.  
-Maestro, Crow se ofreció a degustar la cena primero. Es la primera vez que cocino pulpo y no quería estropearle la cena-  
-ah yo lo veo muy bien y demasiado feliz-hizo un mohín sarcástico.

-entonces es seguro que le guste maestro-  
-¿Qué hay de cenar? Aah ya estas comiendo-el de lentes se acerco también a la cocina guiado por el delicioso aroma de comida casera y de ahí le siguieron el resto.

Saitama sospecho que no comería ración doble esa noche.

…

-hora de dormir-exclamo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa al terminar de acomodar la habitación para que los 6 pudieran dormir cómodos. Genos acomodaba su futon cerca de la ventana y sin dudar el pelirrojo de un brinco esta junto a el sonriendo dulcemente le dice.

-dormiré a tu lado Genos-esto llama la atención de Saitama que se cepillaba los dientes, escupe el contenido en su boca y una venita de enojo salta.

-¡de ninguna manera!-  
-¡aah!-  
-mi lugar es estar junto a Genos. Ahí es donde esta mas fresco.-empezaron a discutir por el espacio.

Mientras los cuatro peleaban (inevitablemente Aion y Rom también querían el lugar) Yaiba sacudio su saco de dormir y se dio cuenta que estaba con un gran agujero quemado en el centro con la peculiar forma de una olla, sospecho que el vocalista lo uso para apagar el incendio de la ultima ocasión. Miro a Genos y este ya estaba acostado lucia bastante cansado…  
-vamos a resolverlo como gente adulta: piedra, papel y tijera-se retan entre los cuatro. Primero salió Saitama, le sigue Aion y termino Ganando Crow. Con una sonrisa triunfal tomo sus cosas para acomodarse a un lado del futon de Genos y da un gritillo de horror y furia.

Ahí, justo debajo de las cobijas del futon de Genos, junto al rubio, ahora en "recarga". Estaba dormido y felizmente acurrucado a su lado el hijo de la chingada de Yaiba.

Los tres se quedaron con las ganas de dormir junto al rubio y Saitama sin su espacio especial.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ojala les haya gustado, sera uno de los muchos planes malvados


	2. 2 track instinto

Era un dia comun y ordinario en el bunque... digo en la casa de Saitama, Genos y los ShinganzcrimsonZ. Las peleas de siempre por quien le tocaba lavar los platos y cambiar las cortinas de la sala. Todo normal pero todo cambio a las 2 de la tarde mientras estaban esperando que Genos y Rom terminaran de cocinar. Crow quien estaba mas cerca de la entrada abre la puerta y ve a un anciano de cabello raro y bata blanca. Pestañea confundido, sin evitarlo pica el cabello del anciano como preguntadose como podia mantenerse semejante peinado.

-!heeey! Hay un anciano raro en la entrada con peinado ridiculo ¿que hago?-  
-cierra la puerta, no vaya a oler a muerto o algo-se escucho a lo lejos Saitama.

-disculpa-  
-hum?-  
-¿se encuentra Genos?-el adorable viejito se estaba conteniendo en darle una leccion al grosero chico frente a el pero seria perder el tiempo.  
-Genos... si, ¿que quiere con el?-pregunto sospechando de sus intensiones con su novio.

-Crow que... aah Doctor Kuseno-Genos se asomo al escuchar a Crow gritar, algo normal pero se había demorado en regresar. Escabulléndose de las caricias dulces de Rom mientras cocinaba para ver que ocurría y sorpresa, su padre adoptivo estaba en el portal de su hogar.

-aah Genos, Hijo-  
.-.-.-.-.-

El anciano cientifico analizaba a cada uno de los prospectos de su hijo. Mientras tomaba una taza de te sentado en el sofa mediano color negro y a su lado estaba Genos dándole su reporte de su estado fisico. frente a ellos separados a una mesita de te de distancia estaban los 5 acusados, es decir, Crow, Rom, Yaiba, Saitama y Aion sentados en el sofa aparentemente calmados pero en el fondo estaban nerviosos, era la primera vez que veian a su "suegro" y no lucia muy contento. claro como lo estaria si ellos son novios de su hijito.

Para el anciano cientifico no era ya novedad que Genos fuera la "esposa" o "esposo" (segun el caso) de los 5 tipos frente a el. Claro que protesto porque su bebe estaba a merced de estos tipos lujuriosos y cara de locos pero su hijo fue claro que estaba enamorado de cada uno de ellos y no podía elegir sobre uno de ellos sin lastimar a los otros dando como resultado una extraña relación hasta el momento, funcional y Genos estaba a gusto con eso.

pero aun asi, sigue siendo su bebe.

El mas joven, pelirrojo y oji carmin que lucia avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior ante su suegro. que gran primera impresión.  
Le seguía un chico moreno de sonrisa confianzuda y brillantes aguamarina, se veia prometedor en cuando a comportamiento pero no se fiaba de ni un poquito, podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos hacia su bebe.

Estaba Saitama, ya lo conocia, tan despreocupado y calmo tambien era sospechoso, posiblemente pensaba donde tirarse a su hijo cuando este estaba mas preocupado en la cena que dejaron incompleta su rubio y Rom.

Aion se sintio algo intimidado por la mirada evaluadora del científico y trato de ignorarla pero como reaccionar ante su suegro. era un dios oscuro no debía sentirse incomodo ante un mortal pero es el padre de su musa, bien ese pensamiento no ayudo en nada.

el científico sentía mas simpatía por el rubio de Lentes y cola esponjosa. lucia mas amable y sereno que el resto. quizá porque el anciano desconocía que Yaiba tenia practica en como aparentar delante de los suegros para evitar problemas con ellos por sus antiguas pretendientes pero no le restaba nerviosismo, despues de todo es el padre de su pareja.

-no es que no me alegre que haya venido Dr. Kuseno ¿pero porque vino?-pregunto finalmente el rubio cibernetico a su padre adoptivo. Kuseno por su parte dejo de beber y le sonrio.

-debia decirte algo importante sobre tu siguiente actualización-

-aah, doctor pero pudo hacerme una llamada-razono Genos. el anciano solo sonrio contento y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo.

-esque no son noticias que puedan darse asi hijo. veras, en tu siguiente actualizacion ya podrás...-

-¿pudo conseguirlo Doctor?-el rubio héroe le sonrió a su padre esperanzado. esas eran grandes noticias y una gran oportunidad. los otros chicos estaban mosqueados y perdidos de que estaban hablando el científico y el ciborg, como siempre, Crow no se quedo con las ganas.

-oi abuelo, ¿De que están hablando?-

-oh, Genos no se los dijiste?-

-quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero siéntase en libertad en decirlo por mi doctor-invito cortesmente Genos con un cabeceo ligero. el anciano sonreía para su adentros, sabia lo que pasaría con lo que y solo fue ahí para ver el mundo arder mientras su bebe estaria a salvo en casa.

-Genos en su próxima actualización podrá concebir-

-¿concebir?-Saitama intento procesar esa palabra. en realidad los 5 estaban procesando esa palabra. un silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar.

-osea mi musa podrá tener un cachorro en la cuna de su vientre...-el rubio mas alto y de cabello largo pestañeo sorprendido al escuchar y lograr unir esas palabras referente a Genos.

-asi es, entre Genus y yo logramos un cuerpo biomecanico capaz de pelear con efectividad y lograra concebir como una mujer. bueno Genos tendrás que acompañarme para esto, después de todo, tendrás que acostumbrarte a tu nuevo cuerpo.-

-esta bien Doctor, adelántese, iré por unas cosas antes de marcharnos- el duo se pone de pie. Kuseno sacudió sus ropas y acepto la propuesta. Genos se aleja de la sala, tardo unos minutos y llevaba con el una mochila de mediano tamaño y vio a sus parejas aun en estado catatónico aun, suspiro con preocupación y se acerca primero a su maestro y amante que estaba aun inmovil y callado.

-Maestro volvere en una semana cuando mucho. lo quiero mucho- se despidió cariñoso besando la cabeza calva del mayor. paso a Aion que estaba aun posando con la mirada sorprendida.

-Aion cuidate mucho, trata de no volverte loco. si?-beso su nariz con amor, era la única parte expuesta de su cara que podia tocar. se recorrio una vez mas hacia Yaiba que seguia estatico.

-mi Yaiba, quedate tranquilo, volvere pronto- besa su mejilla derecha afectuoso mientras acaricio su oreja como gesto calmante ante inmovil muchacho. recorriendose una vez mas pasa al vocalista de la banda que pestañeaba en shock.

-trata de controlarte si "Kuro"-Crow aun en su ausentismo, recibió su beso de despedida en la mejilla izquierda.

-espero que no te importe encargarte de las comidas "Romu", te vere despues-el baterista solo asciende con la cabeza y recibe su beso en la frente como despedida. era una regla no escrita de Genos de no besar a ninguno en los labios si otro estaba presente, una forma silenciosa de respetar su individualidad. detalle que los chicos no les costo aceptar. apenas GEnos se fue. Crow se puso de pie, camino hasta estar frente a ellos y puso su pie en la mesa para hacer intencionalmente ruido y mirarles con firmeza.

-bien desgraciados, lo dire solo una vez. el primer bebe que va a nacer sera mio y de Genos y se aguantan putos-los chicos reaccionaron ante esto y no hubo retrazo en respuesta. el mas alto del quinteto se incorpora con toda la solemnidad posible. mirando a Crow como si no fuera gran cosa.

-pequeño raton, al parecer desconoces tu postura. el vientre de mi musa solo cargara los hijos de este dios oscuro, concebiendo los mas hermosos semidioses-el guitarrista principal no pudo evitar imaginar a pequeños niños rubios con los ojos dorados y rubi, si, seria muy hermoso cuadro.

-cierra la boca estupido Wimpion, seguramente no te destapas la cara ni para tocar Genos-

-eso a ti no te importa raton.

-a callar ustedes, si no se dan cuenta, Genos y yo tenemos mejor relacion y estabilidad. por lo tanto, el llevara a mi cachorro-Rom hace un ademan de fuerza chocando su puño con su otra mano mientras sonreia seguro. esto hizo que empezaran las protestas.

-ninguno tiene la sensibilidad de tratar a Genos. eso averguenza las antiguas enseñanzas del Kamui. por lo tanto, Genos y yo debemos tener a vuestro primogenito en primera instancia-hablo Yaiba con firmeza.

-aunque tu y Crow son los que "reciben" a Genos. y no me interesa saber los detalles pero, no quedarían quedan descartados-hablo con calma Saitama aunque solo era fachada porque el también había imaginado a sus hijitos con una adorable motita de pelo color negro con ojos dorados o al reves.

-¿a ti que chigados te importa estupido calvo?- señala el pelirrojo sonrojado, claro, no iba a decir que a veces entre ellos rotaban posturas y a lo que el le parecía, le gustaba mas ser mimado por Genos.

-ademas, seguramente tu no querrás tener hijos-

-yo, velocidad del sonido, Sonic sere quien oficialice el mizu...-Saitama toma el sofa y se lo arroja al ninja que habia llegado imporvistamente interrumpiendo su discusion.

-no te metas panic, esto es entre los mocosos y yo-gruño Saitama mientras recuperaba su postura y volvia su mirada hacia la banda.

-¿quien dijo que no? le daria todos los que Genos quisiera tener.- continua ndignado. y los 5 empezaron a discutir sobre quien seria el primero en dejar la "semillita" en el hermoso cuerpo del rubio cibernetico pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando empezaron a imaginar la bonita barriga que formaría el rubio por 9 meses, las etapas de su embarazo, solo pedian que no tuvieses antojos tan extremistas como comer pulpo con helado de kiwi o algo así.

incluso imaginaron sentir las primeras pataditas del bebe en el vientre de Genos. no podían evitarlo. los ShingacrimsonZ eran parte animal y parte del ciclo natural era tener descendencia pero también les hacia ilusión formar una familia con su novio, Saitama por su parte, siempre deseo una familia amorosa y si Genos le ofrecia esa oportunidad, la tomaría.

quedando con la interrogante. ¿quien sera el primero engendrar junto a Genos?

.-.-.-.-.-

no me resisti a poner esta idea loca, el M-preg generalmente no le doy mucha importancia pero me imagine a estos locos discutiendo algo asi xD

se me ocurrio mientras veia una peli de miedo oo

ojala les haya gustado, besos y abrazos XD


	3. 3 track Furtivo

Advertencia: CRONOS.

Respondiendo reviews.

Mary: nou. No estoy dando a entender nada. Sino seria genos harem puro e.e y recuerda querida mia que soy... poco usual en los pairings n3n

Quest: sorpresa! Jajajaja ese era el efecto que esperaba.

Disfruten owo

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Era su pequeño secreto._

Una inofensiva mania que no afectaba a nadie pero a ellos les gustaba mucho y no tenian intencion de deternerse.

Todo empezo cuando el vocalista principal de la banda sufrio pesadillas por 2 semanas por razones que desconocian sus amigos. En la madrugada despertaba temblando de miedo y se entretenia con cualquier cosa importandole poco si despertaba a los otros o no. A veces salia a caminar y otras se quedaba viendo television hasta quedarse dormido en un sofa en una postura incomoda. En una de esas noches, tal como los gatos, Crow no volvio a casa hasta el dia siguiente.

En la madrugada de la noche anterior, el pelirrojo salio en pijama a caminar despues de levantarse bruscamente tras una horrorosa pesadilla. Su expresion gritaba cansancio y bostezaba de vez en cuando. Sin darse cuenta por donde iba mientras caminaba refunfuñando su mala suerte, choco contra el heroe clase S que venia subiendo las escaleras. Una vez repuestos de la conmocion.

-¿que haces despierto?-

-no puedo dormir. Una pesadilla me jodio la noche de nuevo-el rubio entendia eso, en sus primeros meses de vida despues de adquirir su cuerpo metalico, las sombras de su pasado lo acosaban. Hasta donde el sabia, Crow no habia pasado por algo asi. Sin evitarlo le toca el hombro para llamar la atencion del pelirrojo que se dormia de pie.

-¿que clase de pesadillas tienes para estar asi?-

-mmh.. yo...-el pelirrojo se sintio descubierto, no queria decir que fue a raiz de ver a Genos destrozado en una de las tantas noticias viejas en la internet. Cayo en cuenta lo peligroso que era el trabajo que Genos tenia, podia reconstruirse pero su cerebro no, si se dañaba... Le causaba pavor no hacer nada para evitarlo y sus pesadillas eran reflejo de esto.

No podia contarle tan directamente eso, no por el momento.

-sueño que pierdo a todos-respondio a secas.

-comprendo eso...-Genos al ver que el pelirrojo se volvia a quedar dormido. Opto por hacerlo reaccionar y hacer que se sentara en el piso para que no se lastimara. Como heroe y amigo no tenia el corazon de dejarlo a su suerte solo en el pasillo. Tampoco llevarlo a casa de su maestro, se molestaria al ver al pelirrojo, ultimamente Saitama esta algo renuente en tratar al mas joven de los ShingacrimsonZ. Sin que se le ocurriera otra cosa, se sienta a su lado dejando que el pelirrojo se apoyara en el.

El tibio cuerpo del ciborg lo relajo mas casi tanto como su presencia a su lado.

El rubio escucho los suaves ronquidos que emitia el pelirrojo y su respiracion lenta podia verse a simple vista, sin evitarlo, el rubio tambien se acomoda para quedarse dormido junto al pelirrojo.

.-.-.-.-

Desde esa noche, el par buscaba cualquier oportunidad para dormir juntos. Sea una pijamada donde casualmente el rubio dormia cerca del vocalista o en una siesta despues de las practicas siempre y cuando el ciborg estuviese presente.

Al principo estaba bien, una que otra ocasion, un pequeño gusto que ambos tomaron por mutuo acuerdo hasta que se volvio una necesidad...

Cuando nadie estaba conciente y cada quien en su cuarto. Crow salia de su habitacion, se volvia en su forma mymon de erizo. Salia por la ventana y en balcon a balcon brincaba hasta llegar a la ventana del departamento de Saitama. Daba unos leves golpecitos y esperaba que Genos le abriera solo un poco para entrar.

Otra noche mas que habia cedido a la tentacion de dormir aferrado a alguien. Lejos de molestarse o sentirse debil, le causaba confort. Nunca diria en voz alta que desde pequeño queria que alguien lo abrazara al dormir al igual cuando estaba con su madre.

Genos escucho los discretos golpecitos y abrio la ventana sin levantarse demasiado, procurando de no hacer ruido. Vio un animalito de 50 cm entrar rapidamente y meterse bajo las cobijas de su futon. Se acurruco cerca de su pecho aferrandose a su playera.

-hacia frio-excuso el vocalista ahora erizo. El rubio sonrio con ternura. Cerro la ventana y se acomodo dandole la espalda a su durmiente maestro. Genos abrazo con cuidado al ahora pelinegro mientras este emitia suaves suspiros de confort.

-llegaste un poco temprano-susurro Genos mientras acariciaba las orejas de Crow.

-fuimos de compras, sabes que esas cosas agotan-

-¿aun tienes pesadillas?-

-no-Crow se acurruco y poco a poco se fue durmiendo. Genos por su parte tambien con cuidado de ocultar con su cuerpo y frazadas la presencia del mas joven. Susurro un "buenas noches" y se quedo dormido.

Para la mañana siguiente el vocalista ya de habria ido dejando su calor en su cuerpo y una sonrisa tranquila en los labios.

Era la misma pregunta y respuesta entre ellos pero ninguno tenia la intencion de separarse o dejar esa rutina de dormir juntos en las noches a escondidas de los chicos y el calvo.

Si, ese era su inofensivo secreto y planeaban mantenerlo asi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilogo.

Ambos tenian su secreto pero a cierto pelirrojo tenia sus pequeñas necesidades.

Siempre cuando escuchaba el core de Genos vibrar muy lento y bajo significaba que este ya estaba dormido profundamente, ahi, el pelirrojo podia hacer su parte. De forma muy quieta y calmada pegaba su hocico contra los labios inmoviles del rubio como un inocente beso de las buenas noches.

Ambos tenian su secreto pero el era quien hacia acciones furtivas.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ahi tienen un mini oneshot random. Ojala les haya gustado.

Como aclaratoria. Esta serie de ficks no tendran mucha relacion con la historia original.

Algunas cohicidiran pero otras nada que ver. XD


	4. 4 track Proyecto Escolar

Este es un AU (universo alterno) como quieran decirle.

Este es un RAGIL osea RomxGenos. Ya era tiempo xD

se que deberia estar escribiendo los demas ficks pero esta idea me llego tan brutal y dura que no pude resistirme mas XP

Advertencia: Lemon o lime lo que pueda escribir =/3/=

-.-.-.-.-.-

-bien estudiantes, faltan unas pocas horas para sus vacaciones. Honestamente no me interesa dejarles tarea, porque no me apetece revisar trabajos despues de estas-el maestro del grupo de 2 de preparatoria les dice muy tranquilo mientras se rascaba el oido. El grupo de 25 estudiantes festejo su buena suerte, ya tenian varias tareas por parte de los otros profesores y el simple hecho de que un profesor les restara tareas era de gran alivio y no demoraron en cuchichear sobre el asunto.

Saitama era un profesor excelente. La enseñanza sobre la literatura y matematica avanzada le daba muy bien y le gustaba hacerlo. podia hacer aprender al mas lento de su grupo y ponerlo al corriente pero su personalidad tan pasiva y tranquila era dificil tomarlo en serio al principio. Sin tomar en cuenta a dos estudiantes que han estado con el desde secundaria.

-como mejor le parezca, Maestro-levanto la mano un hermoso rubio de ojos dorados, piel lechosa y mirada firme y llena de admiracion hacia el mayor de cabello negro*.  
-aaah, Genos. Ya te he dicho que me digas Saitama despues de las 13hrs de clases-el mayor miro con gesto neutral al joven que continuaba sentado en su butaca.  
-eso seria muy irrespetuoso de mi parte maestro-el mayor de cabello negro suspira fastidiado. El resto de los alumnos rien ante esto, acostumbrados de las frecuentes muestras de afecto entre el rubio de 16 años y el mayor de 28 menos un chico de piel morena clara, ojos aguamarina y rasgos firmes como atractivos que miro con pesar y algo molesto por esto.

Al igual que el rubio de nombre Genos, Rom respetaba al mayor por el simple hecho de que le inspiraba a ser mejor y porque le ayudo a pasar una materia con otro profesor mediante clases de regularizacion. Sabia la historia de porque el profesor Saitama y Genos se llevaban asi de bien: el moreno al principio batallo con el caracter frio del rubio pero cambio cuando este lo consolo y cuido de el durante el tiempo que su abuelo enfermo y sus padres no estaban en casa.

Desde entonces, el ojidorado perseguia al mayor en cualquier oportunidad.

El ojiaguamarina miro el cielo por la ventana con pesar. Le gustaba el rubio desde hace tiempo pero no encontraba un medio para acercarse sin que tuviera de intermedio un trabajo en equipo o un proyecto. Podia darse el lujo de decir que son amigos-conocidos debido a Las pocas veces que han conversado juntos, el rubio le tenia un sano respeto y a el no podia gustarle aun mas.

-si hubiera alguna forma...-  
-!Buenas tardes jovenes y señoritas!-una mujer alta de facciones hermosas, cabello rosa rizado y atado a una coleta alta, usando un traje de saco y falda corte "A" formal color negro y una camisa blanca de botones se hace presente despues de tocar la puerta. Sonrie al alumnado, detras de ella venia un hombre de cabello rojo alborotado y traje deportivo blanco con detalles amarillos y azules.  
-¡Buenas tardes directora Hime**! ¡buenas tardes entrenador Mikuo!-recitaron a coro.  
-¡hola chicos!-saludo el mayor con entusismo mientras cargaba una caja de gran tamaño.  
-oh, chicos no me llamen Hime, saben bien cual es mi nombre-  
-el subdirector Kyle nos dijo que es una total falta de respeto llamarla por su nombre-una chica de cabello corto y negro aclaro entre los alumnos.

-kyle...-susurro molesta. Suspiro derrotada y volvio a ponerse de buen humor la mujer de cabello rosa.  
-bueno, como saben hoy es su ultimo dia de clases y se la pasaran padre y todo eso pero como parte de un programa de educacion sexual a los jovenes entre 14 hasta 18 años. Se les otorgara...-la mujer saca de la caja con cuidado una especie de muñeco con forma de bebe de aproximadamente 3.200kgs usando un viejo mameluco color blanco.

-a cuidar un bebe. El objetivo del proyecto es concentizar el embarazo a temprana edad y las responsabilidades que estas conllevan. Dejarselos un dia no seria suficiente para que entendieran el peso de la paternidad o maternidad, asi que hice negociaciones para que lo cuidaran en todas las vacaciones-

Rapidamente empezo el abucheo y las quejas pero la mujer puso una mirada sonriente pero peligrosa y los mando a callar.

-entiendo que es su periodo de descanzo y que tienen tareas que hacer, por eso, hize un trato con los profesores.-los alumnos se miraron entre si interesados.  
-a quienes le toque cuidar el bebe por este mes de vacaciones, estara excento de entregar proyecto escolar de este parcial de la materia que eligan- muchos se animaron ante la idea, seria un trabajo menos.

-ademas, como extra, quien cuide mejor a su bebé les  
Dare la oportunidad de excentar una materia-tanto chicos como chicas se vieron interesados con esa propuesta.  
-como ven, es equitativo. Como saben un bebe, se hace con 2 personas biologicamente hablado pero para cuidarlo es lo que marca la diferencia. Por lo tanto habra 3 parejas y 2 personas que eran padre y madre soltera. Estos ultimos seran sorteados, los demas ya estan determinados- la mujer dejo al bebe en la mesa y saco de la caja una tabla con unas hojas y las analizo antes de leer en voz alta.

-la pareja de... Nahomi y su novio Derek, acerquense al frente-se escucharon varios chifidos y frasecillas vergonzosas hacia la pareja. El duo se levanto y camino hacia el escritorio de Saitama quien observaba atento lo que ocurria.

-antes de comenzar con los "nacimientos" deben saber que estos bebes estan programados con cierta personalidad y caracteristicas. algunos seran tranquilos otros lloraran todo el dia y la noche, tambien podran enfermar, para sanarlos, deberan traerlos aqui al colegio en el area de enfermeria con la señorita Kristal para "curarlos". si llega a ocurrir en la madrugada, avisen con tiempo al telefono que apuntare en la pizarra para que la señorita Kristal pase a sus hogares. Tambien vendran a un chequeo semanal con ella para ver sus progresos.-ella saca de la caja unos brazaletes gruesos color blanco parecidos a un reloj de extravagante.

-estos brazaletes son identificadores, ayudaran a que el bebe los detecte y son invidualizados, osea que cada pareja o padre, madre soltera tendra unicamente la interaccion con su bebe, sin el brazalete, el bebe no respondera a sus gestos y continuara llorando. Habra otras sorpresas pero eso lo descubriran ustedes-se gira hacia la pareja y les sonrie de form traviesa.

-ustedes son novios desde hace un año y como todas las parejas deseaban experimentar, no se cuidaron como debian y ¡pum! Un bebe no planeado.-la mujer les entrega el bebe electronico junto con una pañalera color beige algo polvosa.

-felicidades por su bebe-la directora les pone a los dos un brazalete en cada uno. La chica cargo al bebe y se lo llevo en sus brazos hasta su butaca mirando con duda a su novio y este le regreso la mirada del mismo modo.

-el siguiente bebe en camino es para... Tatsumaki y King-  
-¡pero que! ¡directora yo no me llevo con el raro del salon! ¡puedo cuidar sola perfectamente a ese bebe de juguete!-protesto la peliverde mientras se ponia de pie molesta. El chico que correspondia al nombre se King se sonrojo un poco y se hundio en su asiento.

-lose... en su caso, ustedes estaban en una fiesta con bebidas alcoholicas***, paso lo que tenia que pasar y resultaste embarazada Tatsumaki pero King, siendo un caballero se hizo responsable-la mujer hablo de forma suave y gentil pero esto solo puso nerviosos al duo. La directora los miraba como si supiera algo que ellos no deseaban que fuera descubierto por cualquiera y aceptaron presionados el reto, tomaron a su bebe despues de que les colocaran el brazalete.

-la tercera pareja seraaa... Marin y Token-muchos se extrañaron, sabian que Marin y Token eran amigos de la infancia y nunca se les ha visto la intension de ser algo mas que eso. el par se levanto algo extrañados y se dirigieron hacia la mujer sonriente.

-los elegi a ustedes porque a vista de todos son amigos pero... he visto ciertos "deslizes" que me hacen dudar al respecto...-susurro la pelirosada con una sonrisa misteriosa haciendo que el duo se sonrojara y afirmaran el acuerdo con la mujer a cambio de su silencio.

-bien, como buenos amigos adoptaran un bebe y lo cuidaran como propio.- explico en voz alta la directora sin contradecirse ni evidenciar nada. Muchos alumnos juraban que esa mujer esta algo loca o es una bruja debido a sus apariciones de la nada pero ya estaban acostumbrados... mas o menos.

Como la vez anterior, es pasa el bebe y sus accesorios. Tranquilamente la chica saca de la caja un frasco lleno de papeles doblados color azul y rosa.  
-ahora si... ¿quienes seran los afortunados? El primer nombre se descarta y el segundo es el ganador-mete la mano y saca un papel rosa, lo lee y sonrie levemente. Deja el papel en la mesa y saca otro rosa.

-oi ¿porque no dice ese nombre directora?-pregunto Rom intrigado por las acciones de la mujer.  
-no viene al caso Rom, si es un nombre descartado... ahora si el ganador...-desdobla el papel y sonrie algo sorprendida.

-el destino si que es caprichoso... Fubuki, seras madre soltera por un mes-la pelinegra de ojos esmeralda se soprendio y de cierto modo tuvo algo de pavor, ella no se creia con dotes de ser madre ademas contaba con trabajo de medio tiempo, apenas tenia oportunidad para sus tareas.

Se puso de pie y fue por su bebé, que le fue entregado con amabilidad junto con sus cosas.  
-tranquila Fubuki, lo haras bien-  
-si usted dice-miro algo rencorosa la menor a la ojichocolate. Pero solo fue respondida con una sonrisa amable y dulce.  
-claro... las oportunidades se dan una vez, no las desperdicies-susurro la pelirrosada al oido de la chica y la dejo irse. La morena se extraño en su comentario pero vio al bebe de juguete, un extraño sentimiento de ternura se apodero de ella, quiza no seria tan malo.

-ahora vamos con los varones-revoloteo su mano en el frasco hasta sacar un papel azul. Lo abrio y lo descarto, volvio a sacar otro y al ver el resultado, emitio una sonrisa dulce.  
-Genos-

El rubio de ojos dorados se sorprendio por la eleccion, varios alumnos estaban igual incluyendo a Saitama que no pido evitar una risita traviesa. El rubio tenia un caracter fuerte y algo frio era dificil imaginarse una imagen suya cuidando un bebe.

Genos viendo que no tenia mas remedio. Se puso de pie, camino hacia la mujer de cabello rosa y sonrisa amable. Cargaba el bebe de juguete como si fuera uno real y se lo paso del mismo modo.

-cuidalo bien Genos-  
-es solo un juguete-  
-quiza pero los vinculos son reales-el ojidorado la miro confundido y miro a su "hijo" por 4 semanas. Tenia la piel algo polvosa que ocultaba el tono moreno claro la imitacion de piel. Tenia facciones estaticas de un bebe de juguete normal, lo movio un poco, tenia brazos y piernas flexibles y suaves, asi como su pesado torax-abdomen. Cuando intento llevarselo como si fuese cualquier cosa, se percato que el cuello era muy blando, por lo tanto, debia cuidar de ese detalle.

La mujer le entrego la pañalera y le coloco el brazalete en la mano izquierda.  
-pasa tu mano sobre su pecho para que te reconozca-el rubio hizo lo indicado y escucho un leve suspiro provenir del muñeco sorprendiendolo un poco, eso fue demasiado real.

-bien alumnos, dentro de 5.. oh, no es verdad. Ya es hora que se vayan. ¿que paso con la alarma Mikuo?-reviso su reloj de pulso color verde acua algo sorprendida y giro su vista hacia su acompañante.  
-segun el mensaje Kyle, se fue la luz y regreso de inmediato pero desactivo ese detalle-explica el maestro que dejo de sostener su celular para guadarlo en su bolsillo. Al poco tiempo, los alumnos festejaron su buena suerte y empezaron a salir de ahi corriendo, aventandose unos a los otros incluso uno salio por la ventana.

Exceptuando los que cargaban una responsabilidad. Pensando que les diran a sus padres al respecto y como le harian para volver a casa con sus utiles y la pañalera.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Regresar a casa, jamas le habia tomado tanto tiempo.

Genos se detuvo a la mitad del camino de regreso a su casa porque de repente el muñeco empezo a llorar. Algunas personas le veian raro y otras con simpaticas risitas de ver un chico tan joven con un bebe. Sentandose en una jardinera de ladrillo pintado, a la sombra de un arbol. dejando todo en el suelo. Se concentro en el bebe finalmente. paso el brazalete sobre el pecho del niño, el mecanismo dio un leve pitido de aceptacion y el simulador siguio llorando.

El rubio intentaba recordar que hacer con un bebe. mas bien, no sabia que hacer, veia al bebe de juguete como un estupido mientras Este no dejaba de llorar y cada vez lo hacia mas fuerte. Con menos ideas de que hacer, Abrio la pañalera y encontro un biberon con un liquido blanco que simulaba ser leche, pañales simulados y un cambio de ropa con una sabana. Cargo al bebe como lo habia visto en la television y pego el biberon a los labios inertes del muñeco y empezo a hacer un sonido suave de succion. El rubio suspiro aliviado y se estuvo un rato en la misma posicion mientras lo "alimentaba".

Se puso a pensar como haria para cuidar al muñeco. bien podia dejarle por ahi en su casa escondido para no oirle llorar pero no era lo que su maestro Saitama le habia inculcado sobre la responsabilidad y seria deshonrrar sus enseñanzas.

¿que debia hacer? Mejor recurria al internet de como cuidar un bebe.

Escucho un leve suspiro del bebe, ya habia terminado de comer, ahora, segun lo que recordaba de ese programa debia darle unos leves golpecitos en la espalda para "sacarle" el aire. Lo acomodo en su hombro y siguio dandole golpecitos hasta que escucho un leve eructo del bebe y un suspiro aliviado. Genos tambien suspiro del mismo modo, ahora entendia porque era justo quitarles un proyecto o excentar una materia a cambio de cuidar un bebé.

Era demasiado pesado.

-Genos, ¿que haces aqui?-el rubio giro su vista a unos pasos de el, estaba el moreno de ojos aguamarina con una mirada algo confundida.

-el bebe empezo a llorar por hambre, me detuve a alimentarlo-se excuso rapidamente el rubio serio mientras ponia el bebe en su regazo pero tenia unos leves problemas para acomodarlo.

-oi, espera... puedes lastimarlo... asi-el mayor dejo su mochila y le ayudo con el bebe para acomodarlo mejor en los brazos del rubio con cuidado como si fuera real. Rom se sonrojo levemente al sentir la piel del menor en sus dedos. Se alejo despacio y sonrio enternecido al ver la escena del chico que le gustaba tanto cuidando a un bebe.

-andando Genos, te ayudo a llegar a casa, despues de todo no puedes descuidar de tu bebe-el moreno cargo con facilidad ambas mochilas y la pañalera mientras sonreia confianzudamente. El ojidorado se puso de pie cuidando su balance con el peso del bebe con el suyo propio y empezar a caminar junto a Rom.

El moreno veia de reojo al ojidorado mientras cuidaba al bebe acomodandolo en sus brazos en ratos. No negaba que uno de sus sueños era formar una familia y dentro de sus fantasias, el rubio objeto de sus pasiones era, como quien diria, la "madre". Sin saberlo por ir en sus fantasias, Genos lo analizaba.

El rubio sentia un sano respeto por el mayor de su salon y un poquito de admiracion. Es trabajador y responsable, sabia de buena fuente que el tenia un empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda despues de clases y aun asi lograba mantener buenas notas. Era de las pocas personas que le gustaba mantener una platica por sus temas interesantes.

-sabes cuidar a un bebe Rom-rompio el hielo ya seguro de sus deduciones al reanalizar como el mayor habia tratado al muñeco y la forma de moverlo. El mayor atino con sonreir amistoso y mirar al frente orgulloso.

-trabaje de niñero hace tiempo-  
-dame unos consejos para cuidarlo por favor-pidio el rubio de ojos dorados mientras caminaba a la par. Rom estaba a punto se responder pero una corazonada le hizo cambiar de parecer, era una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo con el rubio sin que sospechara o algo.

-te propongo algo mejor-  
-mh?-  
-cuidemoslo entre los dos. Ese brazalete es desprendible ¿no? Si despierta en la noche, uno lo podra cuidarlo mientras el otro descanza. Tambien si pasamos tiempo juntos iras aprendiendo sobre la marcha-propuso el moreno con la mirada ferviente dirigida al mas joven.

-¿porque el repentino interes? ¿quieres pasar una materia sin esfuerzo?-levanto una ceja el chico admirador de Saitama.

-¿eh? No, no lo hago por eso. Quiero que cuidemos ese bebe juntos, la directora dijo que un bebe es una responsabilidad , ademas nunca dijo que no podias recibir ayuda-se detuvieron en medio de la calle solitaria por tal declaracion. el rubio se vio tentado a aceptar pero al final nego lentamente con la cabeza bajando el animo del moreno. No queria molestar a Rom mas de lo necesario.

-no quiero que te involucres demasiado pero lo tendre en cuenta-finalizo el tema Genos.  
-esta bien-

-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron unos 5 dias desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

Rom no paraba de pensar en Genos y su bebé. Preguntandose a cada hora como le estaria llendo con el. Miro unos pañales de tamaño extra pequeño mientras ordenaba un anaquel con nostalgia. Ese dia la tienda estuvo tranquila y le pidieron limpiar los estantes y reacomodar las cosas.

Acepto de inmediato como excusa para tratar de olvidar el tema del proyecto escolar de Genos pero no obtenia el efecto deseado.

¿y si le salio enfermizo? ¿o demasiado lloron? ¿que tal estaria Genos con los pañales y darle biberon? O al revez, ¿Genos estaria durmiendo bien? Por lo menos comiendo como deberia.  
Una parte le divertia, esa clase de cosas no pasaban todos los dias. Debia estarla pasando de bomba en su experiencia. Su rutina en cambio, era aburrida. Podia levantarse tarde y desvelarse por mera diversion saliendo con sus amigos dementes. nada mas ocupandose de sus tareas escolares en las mañanas y en la tarde trabajando en el mercado.

Termino de acomodar unos productos en su lugar y suspiro melancolico. Deseaba tanto verlo pero sabia que el rubio gustaba de su privacidad como para ir a verlo como si nada.

De repente, sono su celular. El moreno sorprendido corrio escondiendose para contestar. Estaba prohibido usar el celular en el trabajo aunque esta regla era tan respetada como un semaforo en rojo pasada de las 12 am. Se puso detras de un anaquel lleno de productos de jabon para lavar ropa y contesto.

-habla Rom-  
- _Rom-_ la inconfundible voz del dueño de sus pensamientos acaricio su oido. No pudo evitar que su corazon latiera emocionado pero al mismo tiempo, logro percivir la voz cansada del rubio y a fondo se oia llorar al muñeco.

-¿que necesitas Genos?-no pudo evitar preocuparse. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.  
 _-¿aun esta en pie tu propuesta Rom?_ -pregunto sin rodeos el rubio de ojos dorados.  
-¡seguro que si! Deja que me encarge de unas cosas e ire para alla enseguida-corto la llamada y salio de su escondite. Determino fue a buscar a la dueña del local para pedirle permiso de salir antes.

-.-.-.-.-

Genos creia que el infierno en la tierra era un mito pero su bebe le hizo cambiar de parecer.

El pequeño enjendro metalico tomo una personalidad caprichosa y llorona. Si Genos no lo atendia de inmediato, lloraba hasta romperle los timpanos. Ahora sus problemas crecieron ante la llegada de sus padres. Debido al trabajo de piloto y aeromoza de ambos, requerian descanzar lo mejor posible por lo tanto la noticia de un bebe en casa, aunque fuera de juguete, no lo tomaron muy bien.

muchas veces lo obligaban a salir a caminar al parque en veces en la madrugada con el bebe hasta que este se callara.

Hasta el 3to, sus padres nuevamente se fueron porque los llamaron antes aunque sospechaba que se irian a un hotel a descanzar mejor. dejandole suficiente dinero para alimentos y pagar las facturas de la casa por lo menos 2 meses. Hizo las cuentas y acomodolas cantidades necesarias para las facturas o eso hacia cuando escucho a su _pequeño_ _demonio_ llorar una vez mas. Lo habia dejado acostado en el piso sobre una manta gruesa, segun el internet, no podia dejarlo sin supervicion, podia pasarle algo a la pequeña criatura como caerse si rueda mientras esta en la cama.

Quiza era de plastico pero le cogio cierto cariño, era su unica compañia en esos largos ratos de soledad. Al cargarlo paso su muñeca por el pecho del muñeco y empezo a arrullarlo.  
Ya conocia los diferentes tonos de llanto de su hijo, despues de todo, el bebé se la pasaba berreando la mayor cantidad de tiempo. Si lloraba con tono agudo, tenia hambre. Cuando usaba un tono grave y enojado, exigia atencion. En el caso de llorar pero parecia estar conteniendose requeria cambio de pañal.

Pero tantas veces ha llorado que lo alucinaba de vez en cuando y le robaba el sueño muchas veces por ello.

Para ese dia, el quinto. Mejor le pedia ayuda a Rom, por lo menos ese dia, una tarde para que el pudiera dormir un poco y despejarse sin preocuparse de que el bebe le pasara algo.

-me lo estoy tomando muy enserio...-susurro despacio sintiendose algo estupido por eso pero curiosamente feliz. en la ya silenciosa habitacion mientras mecia al muñeco en sus brazos mientras taradeaba una cancion de cuna. La pagina web de madres y bebes decia que los bebes gustaban de sonidos silbantes y graves porque les recuerda la seguridad del utero dentro de la madre y los calman. Hasta ahora le funcionaba, se a logrado defender al respecto pero no significaba que seria asi siempre.

Escucho unos golpes fuertes provenir de la puerta principal. Se encamino despacio con el bebe en los brazos y abrio la puerta. Era Rom usando su uniforme del trabajo que consistia en una camiseta roja con algunas franjas azules y verdes en las mangas y el logotipo en el pecho, pantalon de vestir negro y tenis, una curiosa combinacion, sospechaba que eso ultimo era por parte del moreno. Llevaba una bolsa de tela blanca con contenido desconocido para el.

-Genos ¿que tal...? Vaya el bebe ya te esta cobrando factura-el moreno al ver a su no-novio sintio una descarga electrica. El dueño de sus fantasias usaba ropa sencilla compuesta de un pantalon de mezclilla azul y un sueter gris de tela delgada pero se olvido de eso al ver el rostro cansado y las sutiles ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-pasa-el moreno observo el elegante departamento del rubio pero podia sentir algo de soledad en el ambiente. Estaba algo desordenado pero nada que un poco de trabajo duro no arreglara. El rubio invito al mayor a sentarse mientras iba a cocina para ofrecerle un poco de agua pero el moreno le siguio de todas formas.

-¿Que quieres que haga Genos?-  
-yo...-  
-vamos, somos un equipo ahora-animo Rom mientras se acercaba mas soprendiendo al dueño de la casa y miro a otro lado avergonzado.

-solo... podrias cuidar al bebe un rato. Solo por esta ocasion, quiero dormir un poco para reponerme, te prometo que te pagare y...-  
-espera, espera parale a tu tren... ¿osea nada mas por hoy quieres que te ayude?-  
-no quiero inmiscuirte en algo que no te corresponde-el moreno apreto los puños molesto, le gustaba que el rubio fuera tan independiente pero a veces es tan necio para aceptar ayuda ¿pero que creen? El es igual de cabezota. Choco su puño en la barra de la cocina llamando la atencion del menor.

-de ningun modo... ¡de ahora en adelante tu y ese bebe son mi responsabilidad! ¡un hombre de verdad acepta los retos sin importar como vengan-hablo con firmeza el moreno. El rubio no dijo nada, su mirada neutra y calma no le daba seguridad al moreno pero se calmo lentamente cuando el rubio se acerco a el y con cuidado le entrego el bebe en los brazos asi tambien le paso el brazalete de identificacion a su muñeca. sin decir una vez mas, se fue de ahi a paso moderado. Rom supuso que el rubio ya se iria a dormir un poco, no pudo evitar suspirar decepcionado, deseaba tanto que el ojodorado le correspondiera pero su lado salvaje salia relucir facilmente y eso seguramente le hacia perder puntos con el.

Vio al bebe y le sonrio nostalgico mientras jugeteaba con su inerte boca.

-Sabes _nene._ Me gusta mucho tu "madre" y te aseguro que lograre conquistarle ¿que dices a eso? ¿quieres tenerme como tu papá?-bromeo el rubio cenizo con una sonrisa y de repente el niño empezo a llorar espantando a Rom.

-.-.-.-

Hacia dias que no dormia asi de bien. Se giro hacia el buro izquierdo con pereza en su cama luchando contra el instinto de levantarse. Somnoliento Vio el reloj digital con forma circular color plateado al lado de su cama.

Pasaban de las 8:30am. Nada de que preocuparse, no tenia clases...

-¡las 8:30am!-se incorporo rapidamente de la cama. Durmio toda la noche dejando a Rom solo con su muñeco, le crispaba los nervios eso, no dudaba de la honradez del moreno pero no debio abusar de su generosidad aunque este se le haya ofrecido. No estaba bien, se dio cuenta que aun vestia con lo mismo que la noche pasada, tanto habia dormido.

salio a tropezones del cuarto y Paseo por el departamento buscando a Rom o su muñeco, dandose cuenta mientras mas caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar que la casa relucia de limpio. la sala de estar, los pasillos e incluso el baño estaban ordenados. Cuando llego a la cocina, la cual desprendia un delicioso aroma a comida recien hecha, estaba su invitado cocinando algo en la estufa mientras cuidaba que el agua para cafe no se derramara. Vio la mesa y justo en medio estaba el bebe dentro de una canasta debidamente envuelto en una toalla que improvisaba una cobijita. Un discreto suspiro de alivio se dio el lujo se emitir y se concentro en esa escena frente a el, algo dentro de el lo conmovio ¿hace cuanto que no convivia asi con sus padres o su abuelo? Quiza el ausentismo de sus padres le estaba afectando demasiado.

-Rom-su voz rasposa y algo pegajosa llamo de inmediato la atencion del ojiaguamaria.  
-ah, ¡buenos dias Genos!-saludo el mayor con su usal entusiasmo. El rubio de ojos dorados noto de inmediato que su compañero de la escuela usaba aun el uniforme de su trabajo por debajo del delantal amarillo pastel.

¿se habia quedado toda la noche?

-¿que tal dormiste?-  
-bien gracias, Rom. Te quedaste aqui-se acerco el rubio mientras se acercaba al bebe de plastico para ver como estaba despues de tomar un vaso con agua y beber para refrescarse.  
-si... he Genos, el bebe es un pequeño diablo, saco tu caracter-bromeo el aguamarina sin dejar de revolver la comida y pasaba a servir un poco de agua caliente en una taza blanca de tamaño estandar.

-¿que?-el ojidorado voltea a ver al moreno que terminaba de cocinar y lo vertia en un plato. Se gira y deja el platillo que consistia en huevos revueltos con jamon y unos panes tostados en la mesa, asi despues deja la taza con agua caliente para que el rubio se lo prepare a su gusto.

-me refiero que lloro un par de veces pero fuera de, esta bien. Anda desayuna de una vez, parece que no has comido bien por dias-la sonrisa del aguamarina no podia ser mas sincera, algo que entibio el frio caracter de Genos mas no lo suficiente.

-el muñeco esta programado para ser asi Rom-rompio la burbuja de ensueño con aquella realidad. El mayor se puso serio al recordar que era verdad.

No tenian un bebe de verdad que cuidar y amar, era una muñeca muy realista.

Genos no es su pareja. solo un compañero de clases a quien le ofrecio su ayuda.

No una familia unida, solo un monton de piezas que apenas embonaban.

-anda a desayunar. Me gustaria acompañarte pero debo ir a casa a darme una ducha-dando a entender que esa era la despedida. El moreno tomo sus cosas que habia dejado en una silla de cocina.

-Rom-el ojidorado padre del bebé noto de inmediato el desanimo del mayor y quizo patearse, el solo intentaba ayudarle y solo respondia con palabras frias. Quizo acercarse al moreno pero todo el lenguaje corporal del mayor gritaba alejense.

-te veo luego Genos, llamame si necesitas ayuda-el aguamarina se despidio del dueño de la casa sin darle oportunidad de discutir. Nuevamente solos, el rubio se sento en la silla contemplando su desayuno pensativo sobre sus acciones.

-.-.-.-.

Pasaron otros 3 dias.

Nuevamente ya era lunes por la mañana, exactamente las 10 am. El moreno de ojos del mar ya estaba listo para empezar el dia usando un conjunto de camiseta color azul naval y pantalon de mezclilla negro. ese dia es su descanzo y lo usaria para pagar las cuentas y algunas comidas para el mes.

Rom picaba con cierto aburrimiento su sanwich que se habia preparado en su sencillo departamento, no era un lujo como la casa de su amor platonico pero le gustaba su hogar y mas porque todo en el gritaba hospitalidad. Pero en ese momento no podia sentirla mas vacia, Cuando Cocino en casa de Genos, no logro evitar imaginarse una vida asi con el menor.

Llena de amor y calidez.

Salio de su burbuja de sueño cuando el estridente y horrible sonido del timbre de su casa llamo su atencion. El mayor se puso de pie para ir atender mientras empuñaba sus manos, como odiaba esa melodia, quizo cambiarla pero su casera se lo impidio porque es su favorita. Imagino que seria Crow junto a Yaiba con alguna estupida discusion o su hermana mayor**** con algun problema.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se quedo estatico. Nadie quien el conociera usaba el tiembre porque el los habia amenazado de muerte (incluyendo al cartero) y muy pocas personas sabian donde vivia. Abrio la puerta llevandose una grata sorpresa para su corazon.  
Genos estaba de pie luciendo una camisa de vestir color rojo vino resaltando su piel inmaculada con unos pantalones de mezclilla que contorneaban sus piernas y en sus brazos el _pequeño demonio_ que lo hizo pasar tan mala noche al rubio y al parecer lo habia vuelto hacer.

-Genos, bienvenido-el moreno le dejo pasar contemplando la belleza de su visita pero le llamo mas la atencion que el muñeco continuara con las mismas fachas desde que se lo dieron en la escuela.

-¿Genos?-  
-quiero proponerte algo pero eres libre de aceptar o no-interrumpio de golpe el rubio abrazando su bebé como un intento de tomar valor.  
-¡ah! ¿que tienes en mente?-el moreno cruzo sus brazos en el pecho y le miro interesado.

-estuve pensando en aquel dia que te quedaste conmigo cuidando al muñeco y me preguntaba si podrias volver a hacerlo...-  
-¡seguro que si! Te dije que un verdadero hombre aceptaba los retos y me comprometi contigo y tu bebe-sonrio mostrando los colmillos con mucha seguridad.

-espera. No he terminado-  
-¿hum?-  
-no puedo permitir que te lleves al bebé a tu casa. Vives demasiado lejos de la mia, pero en cambio tu trabajo queda cerca de mi casa. Sin tanto rodeo quisiera... que te quedaras en mi casa el resto de las vacaciones...-miro a otro lado sonrojado levemente.

-asi cuidaremos del bebé juntos y no tendras problemas en tu trabajo. Te dare...-  
-espera, espera... ¿Como sabes donde trabajo?-interrumpio el mayor mientras hacia ademanes con la mano.  
-por tu camiseta cuando llegaste a mi casa la ultima ocasion. Basto deducir en cual sucursal trabajabas segun la ubicacion-

-y te dieron la direccion de mi casa asi nada mas-el moreno se sorprendio que su informacion personal fuera tan facilmente otorgada. Gracias al cielo era Genos y no un manico homicida.  
-...yo... tuve que ser persuasivo-  
-¿que hiciste?-no pudo evitar molestarse. Se ponia celoso en pensar que el rubio le habia coqueteado a una chica o un chico para obtener lo que quiere. no podia enojarse con Genos, pero si le daria unos cuantos puñetazos a quien se haya atrevido a verle demasiado.

-a tu jefa la señora Odi. Le ofreci una charola de postres a cambio de la informacion-respondio ignorando el tono celoso del moreno.  
-aah eso...-suspiro aliviado recordando la mania de la mujer por lo dulce pero nuevamente se puso serio.  
-oi Genos ¿porque no le has cambiado de ropa al bebe? Y por cierto ¿como se llama?-  
-no le he puesto nombre, no le vi sentido-respondio con fria logica.

-¿que? Genos ese bebe es como si fuera nuestro hijo de verdad, no vas a llamarlo "bebé" o "muñeco" toda la vida ademas si lo llevamos a que lo revisen, seria muy vergonzoso como padres, ya pensaremos en un nombre-declaro el moreno firme. El rubio vio a su bebé de plastico y penso que era verdad, el muñeco estaba programado para ser lo mas realista posible, dentro de la simulacion seguramente responderia mejor con un nombre propio.

-Sobre lo anterior... no puedo comprarle nada-admitio algo apenado.  
-¿que has dicho?-  
-mis padres no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con que tuviera este muñeco y optaron en no ayudarme al respecto. El dinero que me dejaron lo tengo contabilizado para las comidas y el pago de los servicios de la casa, si uso inadecuadamente esos presupuestos, me quedare corto-admitio el rubio meciendo el niño en sus brazos pensativo. Recordaba la primera vez que lo habian dejado solo, derrocho en tonterias el dinero y como no habia forma de que sus padres le mandaran efectivo, se las vio negras por 2 meses hasta que volvieron.

-estuve pensando en conseguir un empleo...-hablo el rubio pensando en que podia trabajar quiza en aquella pasteleria que estaba a unas cuadras de su hogar.  
-me niego. Ya te dije Genos que como padre. los proveere y cuidare ¿entendido? Ademas seguramente no has comenzado tus tareas escolares por cuidar al _nene._ Primero terminaremos bien nuestros trabajos y ya pensaremos en eso. Mientras vamos al mercado-  
-¿mercado?-  
-claro, iremos a comprarle ropa al bebé.-  
-Rom, no es necesario-  
-claro que lo es, ademas quiero hacerlo-el moreno fue a la cocina-sala de estar por su cartera y celular, los guardo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, se giro a donde estaba Genos quien no se habia movido de ahi, le cogio de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Rom iba con una sonrisa resplandeciente y Genos con un suave rubor en sus pomulos.

-.-.-.-

En el viaje no podian evitar comportarse como una autentica pareja recien casada con un bebe en los brazos.

En el camino, el moreno estrechaba la mano del rubio y la apretaba cuando pasaba alguna chica o un chico que miraba de forma lujuriosa a su no-novio. Como una forma sutil de decir que el hermoso rubio ya no estaba disponible.

Quiza se estaba dando demasiados derechos tan rapido pero bajo ningun concepto permitiria que alguna persona le coquetera a Genos.

Por su parte el rubio no sabia como sentirse. Una parte de el. Se sentia avergonzado por todo el asunto del bebé y molesto porque el moreno se metio en sus asuntos de forma brusca pero al mismo tiempo, se sentia comodo y seguro al lado de Rom. Una sensacion de proteccion que rara vez sentia con alguien ajeno a su abuelo y el maestro Saitama. aumento mas el sentimiento de seguridad cuando viajaron por el metro, el rubio preferia viajar en bicicleta o taxi, no le gustaban los lugares aglomerados pero viendo que no hay mas remedio siguio a Rom a las profundidades del subterraneo. En medio de la multitud, el moreno anteponia su cuerpo para protegerles de embestidas de las personas que pasaban deprisa a el y el muñeco. dentro del trasporte publico, el ojidorado miraba a su bebe, jugueteando con las facciones estaticas del mismo como forma de distraerse, avergonzado de tener tan cerca al moreno. ante la ausencia de asientos Rom antepuso su cuerpo nuevamente para darle espacio a el y no sentirse tan oprimido.

Cuando llegaron al supermercado, tomaron un carrito con un portabebe y empezaron a seleccionar viveres para los dos para el mes que compartirian casa.

Durante media hora, los dos se conocieron mas por simple lenguaje corporal y sus elecciones. El rubio nunca imagino que Rom fuera de "buen comer", considerando que el moreno tenia un fisico bastante bien formado. Lo malo, era que comia lo que sea que supiera bien por la forma que seleccionaba las cosas, mas de una vez, Genos le llevo la contraria mas de una ocasion en especial porque el moreno gustaba de comer carne a montones.

-¿que quieres decir con que no llevaremos las chuletas de cerdo?-  
-eso mismo Rom-  
-pero son de cerdo Genos y estan en oferta-se quejo el mayor mientras cruzaba los brazos en el pecho. al rubio no podia importarle menos, tomo el carrito con con las compras y se alejo con el bebe, aunque era de plastico, no sabia que tan sensible era con los cambios de temperatura.

-me adelantare a los abarrotes, el aire frio de la carniceria podia hacerle daño al bebé-Rom le siguio derrotado pero extrañamente se sentia contento. Su madre solia regañarle porque comia en exceso carne pero no hacia gran cosa para frenarle. El hecho de que Genos le marcara un limite, le tentaba a tratar de superarlo pero al mismo tiempo, se sentia que alguien lo cuidaba.

El rubio mientras tanto era un poco mas saludable optando por pescado... mucho pescado. En especial las latas de atun con aceite y el moreno descubrio que el rubio tenia debilidad por las donitas cubiertas de chocolate y el cafe. El menor de ojos dorados no queria llevarlas por ser innecesarias pero Rom las echo al carrito de todos modos. Genos prefirio encargarse de las comidas por el bien de los dos.

Llegaron al departamento de ropa para bebes y empezarona seleccionar. Rom lucia mas emocionado que Genos en escoger las prendar para su no-oficial-hijo o al menos eso parecia. El rubio se detenia de vez en cuando para ver alguna cobijita o sabana, le encanto una de color amarillo pastel con bordados de pececitos de colores y a Rom un mameluco de manchas y colita que simulaba ser un pequeño _cheeta_ asi tambien dos cambios sencillos, toallitas humedas y una nueva pañalera. Esto ultimo tuvieron una leve discusion, despues de todo, ya llevaban lo indispensable, la pañalera era algo accesorio, ademas la que le habian obsequiado aun servia. Al final Rom gano la pequeña riña alegando que le daria el bolso como un regalo y seria muy grosero de su parte rechazarlo.

Claro que llamaron la atencion de la gente de que una pareja de chicos estuviera cuidando de un bebe. Algunos dedujeron que estaban haciendo tapadera a una amiga suya para comprar todo eso. Otros como un favor para la madre del niño para una fiesta de _baby shower_ y al final, pocas personas que veian con poca atencion y sin cuidado, confundian a Genos con una chica por su voz suave y melodiosa al arrullar al bebe cuando lloraba.

Al final del dia, pagaron los servicios basicos de sus casas y se regresaron al departamento de Genos en taxi, pues ya tenian demasiadas cosas en las mano y podian romperse las bolsas. Pagaron y bajaron del taxi, Rom iba con la mayoria de las compras mientras con lo mas ligero y con el bebé.

-deja que te ayude con mas paquetes Rom-  
-no te preocupes, esto me sirve de entrenamiento para los brazos y espalda, asi protegerles mejor-guiño un ojo con coqueteria robandole un sonrojo al rubio mientras este se dio la vuelta con dirigiendose al elevador para ocultar ese rubor instintivo.

-.-.-.-.-

Rom duro unos 10 minutos dejando todo en su lugar en la cocina mientras Genos se ocupo en "alimentar" al bebe en la sala ya estrenando su ropita de animalito y su cobijita. El moreno no podia evitar distraerse de vez en cuando al ver a su amor platonico tan "maternal" con esa hermosa sonrisa soñadora en sus labios.

Se moria de ganas por besarlo.

Sacudio sus pensamientos de forma brusca. No podia hacer esa clase de jugadas ahora que el rubio tenia su confianza en el, iria de a poco, la prioridad era su hijo.

¿ya podia considerar al bebe como _su_ hijo tambien?

Sonrio negando con la cabeza, ese muñeco lo considero como suyo en el momento que estuvo en los brazos del ojodorado. Termino de guardar algunas latas en los anaqueles y se acerco al rubio que seguia alimentando al bebe.

-anda que come mucho ese _pequeño_ _demonio-_ el ojiaguamarina se arrodillo frente a Genos escuchando los suaves sonidos de succion que emitia, mientras le destapaba un poco la cara.  
-supongo que lo aprendio de alguien-el moreno abrio los ojos al escuchar la pequeña broma por parte de Genos y la suave risa de este. Con el corazon latiendo a mil por hora, decidio ir a buscar sus prendas antes de que hiciera una tonteria. El mayor se levanto y revolvio los cabellos del mas joven divertido.

-ire por mis cosas a mi casa, volvere pronto- el rubio acepto mansamente esta indicacion. Se alejo el deportista hacia la salida sin antes, mirar atras no queriendose ir. Habia sido maravilloso ese dia y estaba seguro que los que venian serian iguales.

-oi Rom-  
-¿dime Genos?-  
-¿gustarias spaguetti para cenar?-  
-¿lo prepararas tu? Si es asi sabes que me lo comere aunque este quemado-se fue el mayor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-.-.-.-

Los dias pasaron para el duo y su rutina habia cambiado para bien.

Rom tenia su rutina establecida pero logro modificarla para el bien comun. Se levantaba temprano para ejercitarse y continuar estando en forma. las noches que le tocaba cuidar al _pequeño_ _demonio_ si estaba de necio. Rom salia al parque cercano para trotar mientras arrullaba bebe. Se hizo de una especie de cangurera para bebes con la sabanita del pequeño y asi tener los brazos libres. Eso ayudo bastante a Genos a recuperar el sueño.

El moreno tambien se vio beneficiado respecto a la alimentacion. Genos cocinaba estupendamente y le daba gran variedad. Algo que Rom honestamente agradecia porque se habia hartado de comer sanwiches y carne asada.

Los dos estaban comodos con su mutua compañia y se repartieron las tareas del hogar asi como los trabajos escolares. A Rom se le daban bien las matematicas y la historia, Genos tenia facilidad con la biologia y quimica, entre los dos se ayudan a entender mejor las materias. En cuando al hogar, Rom le tocaban lavar los platos del desayuno antes de irse al trabajo y cena despues de ver una pelicula. a Genos la ropa de los tres pero planchaba cada tercer dia. La limpieza de la casa ya lo tenian repartido: la sala y baños correspondian al rubio mientras la cocina y resto de los cuartos a Rom, siendo las areas mas pesadas le parecia equilibrado porque el ojidorado planchaba la ropa y dicha tarea es muy pesada.

Consiguieron pasatiempos juntos como ver peliculas antes de dormir, salir a caminar por las tardes o madrugada cuando el niño se pone necio. Pero lo que ambos realmente disfrutaban era la musica, sus gustos eran diferentes pero llevaderos, a veces ponian la radio y otras usaban DVD o el internet.

Tambien tenian sus ratos malos. Genos es muy escrupuloso en muchas cosas en especial al hacer tareas de la escuela y eso irritaba al moreno. El rubio tambien se las veia negras con el mayor, muchas veces se tornaba dominante e intentaba hacer su voluntad pero el teniendo un caracter igual de fuerte lo impedia incluso llegaban a discusiones estupidas para luego renconciliarse mas tranquilos y solo ocurria cuando el bebe lloraba.

Pero una ocasion fue especialmente doloroso para ambos.

Una de esas tantas veces, el moreno se molesto por el simple hecho que Genos se comporto amable con la dependienta de una tienda mientras el como estupido cuidaba al bebe en casa ¿como lo supo? Le llamo para decirle que tambien necesitaba que comprara una barra de mantequilla y escucho la inocente conversacion.

Pero Rom no podia evitarlo, se habia apegado a Genos y ya consideraba al menor como su pareja apesar de que no habia lazos amorosos entre ellos.

Genos siendo el, se molesto por el caracter tan innecesariamente protector del moreno y sin tapujos se lo dijo en cara. El aguamariana en los iris se fue de la casa hecho una furia al trabajo dejando una brecha en ambos.

Durante la tarde, el moreno estuvo incomodo y tenia muchas pulsaciones dolorosas en el pecho, como presentimientos o hasta culpa, no lo sabia. Tanta era su distracion que cometia errores novatos hasta que su jefa, la señora Odi, una vieja mujer con caracter extravagante pero sabia le estiro de la oreja derecha y lo llevo a bodega a rastras mientras Rom etiquetaba unas cosas, las cuales por cierto estaban mal escritas.

-¡aaah señora! ¿que le pasa?-se acaricio la oreja con una lagrimita en el ojo izquierdo y le reclamaba a la bajita señora de lentes.  
-¿que me pasa? ¿que te pasa a ti muchacho? Eres mi _gallo_ y andas metiendo la pata hasta el fondo ¿que? ¿te peleaste con aquel rubiocito?-el moreno se quedo quieto y miro a otro lado con el semblante triste. Para la mujer no era novedad saber que el moreno se moria por los _huesos_ de Genos y tenia conocimiento que vivian juntos o pasaban mas tiempo de caridad, no necesitaba una bola de cristal para saberlo, el amor es imposible de ocultar... eso y escucho una llamada de estos que estaban quedado para cenar y los ingredientes que le pedia Genos. Volviendo a la realidad, puso sus brazos en su regordeta cadera y suspiro pesadamente.

-hay estos hombres y sus estupideces. Ve con el y arregla las cosas-  
-¿que hay que arreglar señora Odi? El... tiene la culpa por "hacerle ojitos" a una tipa y ademas hay cosas que hacer en...-un golpe seco en la cabeza lo hace callar y mientras se tocaba la zona adolorida para asegurarse que no habia sangrado, la anciana balanceaba en sus manos su baston recien recuperado de un estante.

\- ¡que te calles y escuches! No me importa quien tiene la culpa, solo solucionenlo. ¿o que? ¿todo el tiempo que has invertido para estar con el no significo nada?-esto fue un golpe muy duro para Rom. Claro que habia valido cada minuto. con ver en las mañanas la sonrisa amena del menor, los ratos de convivencia entre los dos mientras cuidaban al pequeño, las charlas sobre algun tema mientras tenian algun tiempo para los dos, ver su figura ir por aqui y por alla buscando cosas.

\- Siempre has sido muy justo y recto pero tengo la sospecha que esta vez actuaste como un pendejo por la forma que andas. Ahora quiero que vayas con el y te disculpes. seguramente el rubio es igual de cabezota que tu y esta esperando que lo hagas. Ademas como andas seguramente haras tonterias como dar croquetas de perro en vez de cereal-el moreno de ojos claros acepto la sugerencia y se fue corriendo por la puerta trasera. La anciana mujer suspiro fastidiaba y sonrio maternal, murmuro algo sobre el amor y estupidez y regreso al frente.

Rom corria por las calles evadiendo personas y algunos autos para llegar a su destino. Eran pasadas de las 7:39 pm segun el reloj de su celular pero no le importaba, estaba pensando como hablar con el rubio sin llegar a gritarse o evadirse. Tras quince minutos de carrera, llego a su hogar provisional y entro sin llamar.

-¡Genos! ¡Genos yo...!-avento los zapatos a una esquina. Una de las tantas reglas del menor para evitar ensuciar la casa. Entro a la cocina donde estaria el ojidorado haciendo sus tareas con el bebe en la canasta pero ninguno de los dos estaba. Paso directamente a su habitacion pero sin rastro. Se le hizo extraño y continuo buscando por la casa, otra vez el presentimiento en su pecho indicandole que algo no andaba bien. Se quedo quieto a mitad del pasillo que daba hacia la salida de la casa. no podia llamarle, el rubio dejo su celular olvidado en la sala.

-estee... ¿hola? ¿Eres el amigo de Genos?-una voz feminina llamo su atencion, era una chica de gafas grandes casi de fondo de botella y cabello verde oscuro. La vecina era muy alegre a diferencia de su arrogante aunque amable a su modo novio, de vez en cuando pasaba a su casa para pedirles azucar o algun Té.

-si lo soy... ¿sabes donde esta?-pregunto mas ansioso de lo que queria sonar. Se acerco a la joven la cual acomodo sus lentes se quedo pensativa un rato.  
-no se... el se fue corriendo muy deprisa casi chocaba conmigo en el pasillo, le alcanze a oir decir algo de fiebre y un bebe-

Esto asusto al moreno. De eso se trataban sus corazonadas, su familia no estaba bien. El moreno salio corriendo agradeciendo la ayuda y le pidio a la amable chica que cuidara la casa en su ausencia.

Solo habia un lugar en la ciudad que podia ir el rubio si el bebe se enfermaba. Tenia que estar en el colegio, debia estar en el colegio sino... sacudio su cabeza de esos pensamientos, confiaba que Genos estaria bien, sino, ya probarian la fuerza de sus puños.

-.-.-.-.-.

Tardo mas de lo que espero el moreno en llegar a la escuela, eran las 8:40pm cuando vio la escuela de tres pisos y ladrillo antiguo. Vio varias luces prendidas en el edificio, dandole esperanzas de que el rubio estuviera ahi con su bebé. Entro importandole poco las protestas del guardia y fue directamente a la enfermeria. Sus pasos se oian con mucha claridad por el solitario pasillo del centro educativo hasta que llego a la enfermeria.

-¡Genos!-el moreno de ojos aguamarina entro de forma abrupta llamando la atencion de un preocupado rubio que estaba sentando en una silla de plastico hundido en sus pensamientos o eso hacia hasta que el menor escucha que lo llaman.

-Rom-el mayor no espero que el rubio se acercara y le miro intenso.  
-¿que paso?-  
-... empezo a tener "fiebre" y a llorar muy extraño. Lo traje aqui lo mas rapido que pude y no ha salido la enfermera... Rom yo...-el tono preocupado era demasiado para el corazon del moreno incluso vio unas leves lagrimas en sus ojos y algunas secas en su rostro. le dolia mas ver esa desolacion.

-tranquilo-el moreno tomo las manos del rubio y empezo a acariciarlas para calmarlo gentilmente.

-estara bien, ya veras Genos-  
-¿como lo sabes? ¿como garantizas eso Rom?-nego el rubio completamente descompuesto. Sabia que era un muñeco pero tanta convivencia con el le pesaba, ya no escucharia sus llantos y sus suspiros de satisfaccion. Ya no habria razones para levantarse a las 2 am, no lavaria esa pequeña ropa y Rom... Rom ya no tendria motivos para quedarse con el.

Volveria a estar solo.

Eso pensaba hasta que siente una mano acariciar su rostro con gentileza, limpiando esa lagrimilla que deseaba salir. Pestañeo algo confundido y miro al moreno sonreirle con amabilidad.

-estara bien porque... tiene nuestro caracter ¿recuerdas? Tiene tu terquedad y mi fuerza-esas palabras reconfortaron el corazon del rubio de ojos dorados. Oyen una cortina correrse que separaba la sala de espera con las camillas, ven salir a una mujer de ropa blanca y cabello corto y verde claro con un bultito de sabanas amarillas en sus brazos.

-Remus esta bien. Solo se le soltaron algunos cables, pero si vuelve a pasar pueden traerlo con confianza aqui conmigo-el rubio suspiro aliviado y se acerco a la enfermera para tomar al bebe mientras el moreno se quedo pensando en el nombre del bebe,

¿cuando le habia dado un nombre al _diablillo_? ¿en que momento lo habian bautizado? Y lo mas importante ¿porque el no estaba enterado al respecto?

-sera mejor que les lleve a su casa, ya es muy noche para que anden solos por las calles en especial tu Genos, pescaste un resfriado por venir asi-la enfermera les indico mientras tomaba su bolso y les guiaba a la salida. El moreno volteo y vio mejor a su compañero de casa. El rubio vestia una camiseta muy sencilla, casi podia verse debajo de ella la inmaculada piel del rubio y parte de los musculos toracicos, unos pants grises holgados y unos tenis blanco con rojo. Noto tambien un suave sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio asi tambien que respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-Genos...-  
-andando chicos-invito la mujer una vez mas mientras apagaba las luces del lugar.  
La salida de la escuela hasta el estacionamiento fue muy silenciosa e incomoda para el duo. Ninguno dijo nada sobre lo que paso ni como estuvo el dia del otro durante la trayectoria. La enfermera-tecnica en bebes roboticos dejo al duo en el complejo departamental del rubio, ante la ausencia de direcciones por parte de los dos.

-confio que regresaras a casa por tu cuenta Rom, sino, seguramente Genos te dara oportunidad de quedarte una noche-  
-si-la mujer arranco nuevamente el automovil color plateado por la silenciosa calle iluminada dejando al duo solos una vez mas. Sin decirse nada, ambos se dirijen al piso donde vivian, cada quien encerrado en su burbuja o eso hacian hasta que ven que su hogar no esta sola al llegar.

La chica de cabello verde oscuro y vecina de ambos estaba leyendo una revista sentada en una silla de la cocina en compañia de un hombre alto y rubio con porte arrogante que estaba con los brazos cruzados a un lado suyo se pie.

-¿Carly?-el rubio miro extrañado y miro a Rom pidiendo una explicacion.  
-no tenia tus llaves y no sabia si tu las tenias. Le pedi a ella que cuidara la casa-el rubio no dijo nada pero por su mirada dedujo que estaba de acuerdo con el comentario.  
-ah Genos que bueno que volvieron. ¿no le paso nada al pequeño?-pregunto, ignorante de la verdadera condicion del bebe. Al rubio no le molestaba, la chica no era metiche a pesar de ser periodista.

-no, Remus ya esta mejor-  
-que alivio, ¿no crees querido?-este solo gruño molesto y la mujer atino con suspirar. Genos agradecio las molestias y la pareja se marcho sel lugar dejando sus mejores deseos para la pronta recuperacion del bebé.

Rom cerro la puerta de la casa con llave que el rubio le tendio despues de que las sacara de su bolsillo. El moreno no sabia como empezar, han sido muchas cosas, muchas emociones en conjunto. Se dio la vuelta para encarar al menor pero este ya no estaba. Con seguridad intuyo que el rubio iria a su cuarto pero antes de ir con el, hizo una parada en la cocina, prepararia algo para el rubio y su persona, algo le decia que no habia comido nada por todo el ajetreo.

.-.-.-.

-a dormir Remus... ha sido un largo dia-el rubio de ojos dorados estaba arrodillado en el piso dejando al muñeco en la improvisada cama hecha con una canasta de ropa y unas cobijas que el moreno hizo. Suspiro algo cansado y vio a su "hijo" en paz y "dormido" algo que tambien deseaba para si mismo pero en los ultimos dias sus pensamientos se estaban desviando mucho hacia el moreno de ojos claros.

Mas especificamente de forma sentimental.

No negaba que Rom era un hombre-joven muy atractivo y con mucho caracter. Cualquier chica caeria enamorada de esos atributos y para su pena, eso lo incluia a el. Seria muy estupido de su parte negarse algo que ha estado creciendo en las ultimas 2 semanas de convivencia diaria aun con esos defectos de caracter.

Pero temia que el moreno solo estaba con el por el bebe y la simple promesa de ayudarle con el nada mas viendolo como un amigo. Sin incluir en el contrato lo sentimental ¿que haria ahora con ellos?

Un leve golpecito proviniente de la puerta llamo su atencion. No era necesario ser un genio para saber quien era. Se alejo del bebe y fue a atender el llamado con calma aparente.

-noches. Te traje algo para que cenes. Supongo que tienes hambre-el moreno estaba con dos platos en cada mano con un sanchiw sencillo. El rubio tomo un plato, vio al moreno alejarse pero lo detuvo con un leve toque en su hombro.

-pasa, tenemos que hablar-el moreno no se hizo del rogar y entro a la ordenada habitacion del menor de ojos dorados. Ambos tomaron asiento en la cama y empezaron a comer silenciosamente hasta que el propio rubio rompio con el silencio mirando fijamente hacia el cuadro de un atardecer que tenia colgado en su pared.

-tenia planeado decirte el nombre del bebé antes de que te fueras al trabajo pero discutimos y se me olvido. Perdona que te hayas tenido que enterar de esa forma-dijo Genos como primer tema de charla para romper el hielo y ameguar el ambiente.

-no importa ¿Remus eh? Es un nombre presioso ¿de donde lo sacaste?-animo al rubio a seguir hablando. Genos suspiro aliviado al lograr su cometido y se quedo quieto pensando en como continuar.

Rom le habia encantado el nombre, sonaba noble y amable pero tambien daba un cierto toque fuerte.  
-yo...-el rubio se sonrojo mas y bajo la mirada apenado. Esto preocupo al ojiaguamarina, recordando que el dueño de esa habitacion estaba algo resfriado, tomo el hombro del contrario y le volvio a hablar con tono preocupado.

-¿estas bien? Yo me quedare con Remus. Debes descanzar, has tenido un dia muy...-  
-combine nuestros nombres (5)...-  
-¿que?-  
-Remus es un juego de letras con nuestros nombres-termino de explicar el rubio de ojos dorados mientras veia la mirada estupefacta del mayor. El oro chocaba contra el aguamarina.

-eso lo hace aun mejor-el corazon del moreno latio con fuerza  
-pero tambien quiero hablarte de otra cosa-Genos dejo los platos en el piso cerca del buro para evitar que se cayeran o terminaran pisandolos.

-has actuado como un padre para Remus desde que llegaste-  
-ya te lo dije, me encargaria de protegerles y proveerles-el moreno sonrio mostrando los colmillos mientras señalaba el brazo izquierdo tonificado.  
-le has cogido cariño aun asi... pero en base a ello, pense, ya que eres el padre, por default, a mi me hace la "madre", en otras palabras, soy tu "esposa"-esto robo un sonrojo brutal en las mejillas del mayor y contuvo la respiracion por unos segundos, su corazon empezo a latir con fuerza abrasadora.

Debia calmarse, eso una declaracion bastante directa de las intenciones de Genos hacia su persona. Si lograba comprender y por dios que tuviera razon, el rubio deseaba ser su pareja romantica usando como metafora su situacion actual. su corazon sufria de taquicardia nublandole el juico, los pensamientos quiza hasta los sentidos haciendolo oir mal.

-en ese aspecto Rom, no he cumplido mi parte...-el ojidorado empieza a rozar su pierna con la del moreno, poco a poco subiendola al regazo de su compañero.

-"su puta madre, !oh dios!" Genos...-logro articular apenas el moreno con un sonrojo muy marcado en sus mejillas y la respiracion acelerada. En sus fantasias, siempre soño que el rubio fuera quien se le ofreciera para su primera vez juntos y se estaba volviendo realidad pero su mutismo le daba mala espina a Genos.

-pero si te desagrada la idea... lo entendere...-susurro algo triste el rubio ante la ausencia de respuesta positiva por parte del moreno, el dueño de esas piernas y corazon del ojiaguamarina se apartaron lentamente dejando una estela de calor que poco a poco se enfriaba trayendo consigo la ausencia de tan agradable piel.

-"oh joder... espera ¡¿que dijo?!"-logro volver en si al sentir el frio en su cuerpo y ver que el rubio de ojos dorados alejarse, mando al diablo la pasividad, siempre habia hecho caso a sus instintos y estos rara vez le fallaban.

Tomo al rubio de los hombros dandole un fogoso primer beso de pareja. Rom sabia que habia encontrado la gloria en el momento que probo esos tiernos labios y podia jurar que haria todo poder humano para que fueran los ultimos. al sentir que el rubio correspondia, aumento mas el libido en el moreno, esa lengua tibia y ritmica le enloquecia mas ¿por que su ahora amante era tan cautivador?.

Una vez mas, sus impulsos tomaron el control cuando compartieron timidas caricias en sus brazos y pecho Tiro al menor en la cama con algo de brusquedad y se acomodo encima de el viendolo como un depredador hacia su presa.

-Rom-suspiro el menor mientras encontraba confort en aquella cama, proximo testigo de lo que iba a pasar.  
-Genos. Si pretendes ser mi "esposa" lo seras de verdad, ¿entiendes?-ronroneo el moreno mientras besaba el lobulo de la oreja, el dulce rubio tenia leves espasmos de placer por esta accion.

-s-si-apenas logro decir Genos mientras se incorporaba de la cama un poco para volver a besar a su pareja, dandole un leve mordisco a esos labios carnosos.  
-entonces... celebremos nuestra _luna_ _de_ _miel_ -

-.-escena lime/lemon (lo que sea).-.-.

El reloj plateado del buro de Genos marcaban las 2:14 am y la luna estaba en su apogeo por la ventana, dando una suave iluminacion. Pero este objeto innanimado termino en el piso ante una inofensiva prenda que fue arrojada descuidadamente.

Suaves suspiros y gemidos se oian en la habitacion del rubio, mientras el emisor sentia las mas dulces caricias en su pecho y cuello tales como besos largos y tibios, traviesas caricias sobre su abdomen, cosquillas deliciosas en sus pezones que lucian como pequeños botoncitos que lo conducian al extasis.

El rostro descompuesto de placer del rubio era mejor de lo que habia imagino el moreno de ojos de brillante aguamarina.

Tanto habia soñado con ese momento que creia que estaba dormido teniendo el mas erotico sueño en su vida pero esto pasaba a segundo plano cuando su cuerpo era victima de las suaves mordidas y lamidas en su cuello y pecho superior por parte del atrevido rubio.

-...Genos...- la ronca y excitada voz del mayor hizo eco en la habitacion mientras lamia traviesamente su oreja y lo hacia sentarse en sus piernas intencionalmente sobre su miembro viril ya en tono e hinchado, deseoso de participar. El rubio no se quedaba atras, su piel blanca tenia varias marcas de besos un poco mas que las que tenia Rom en su anatomia. Genos pego su cuerpo contra Rom haciendolo saber que estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que seguia. Empezo a gemir agitado cuando sintio ese pedazo de carne acariciar sus gluteos, sintiendo como el moreno hacia un leve vaiven demostrandole lo que le haria en poco rato.

Siguieron besandose buscando dominar al otro, jugando en silencio con sus lenguas y pasiones. Mientras se se ocupaban de devorarse mutuamente, Genos Abrazo la cadera del contrario con sus piernas y empezo a moverse pegando su anatomia contra el cuerpo de su amante. Haciendolo saber mediante la exposicion de su miembro que tambien ya esta deseoso de ser atendido, podian verse gotitas de liquidos presemi al.

No podian encender mas a Rom.

-je... alguien esta ansioso-burlo el aguamarina mientras acariciaba esas piernas suaves, pegando mas al sonrojado ojidorado frotandose contra el. Paso su mano sobre la cintura del menor mientras su mano libre empezaba a masturbarle con ritmo y cariño jugeteando con la sensibilidad del menor.

Leves rasguños como tirones de cabellos suaves para exponer el cuello de su amante eran las respuestas de Genos ante esas caricias.  
-Romuuu-gimio su nombre con voz ronca y cargada de erotismo mientras era acariciado pero el gusto le duro poco porque el moreno dejo de tocarle y le recosto en la cama colocandose sobre el, cuando pretendio alejar su cuerpo del rubio, este aumento su agarre de sus piernas y emitio un gruñido de protesta.

-tranquilo, ire a buscar algo para lubricar-beso despacio esos labios tiernos que lo enloquecian ofreciendole seguridad en sus palabras.  
-...no quiero herirte-le dio mas caricias a ese cuerpo de piel suave y musculos firmes aumentando la credibilidad de sus intenciones.

Poco a poco el agarre de Genos fue bajando hasta soltarlo perezosamente. Rom antes de apartarse completamente, dio leves lamidas y mordidas a esos muslos temblorosos que ansiaban por el.

Se levanto y a paso veloz salio del cuarto, no era agradable caminar teniendo una ereccion, mas porque se sentia que deseaba explotar y queria hacerlo dentro del rubio. Llego al baño, encendio la luz y tomo la botella de aceite para bebé que usaban de vez en cuando para limpiar a Remus. Sin molestarse en apagarla, regreso a la oscura habitacion donde esperaba su muy necesitado amante.

Genos estaba sentado en la cama mirandole con ojos brillantes, hilillos de saliva escurria de sus labios asi como gotitas finas de sudor acariciando su cuerpo. Para el moreno de ojos claros no podia lucir tan hermoso. Sin dudar mas, volvio a subirse a la cama, gateo hacia su pareja mientras el rubio rapidamente se volvio a acostar y abrazo la cadera de Rom cuando este estuvo a su alcanze

-...por favor... Romuu...-gimoteo el rubio deseperado.  
-jeje... hay voy...- tomo una buena porcion de aceite comenzo a untarse en su ereccion, emitiendo unos leves quejidos porque esta muy sensible despues con otro poco empezo a acariciar esa pequeña entrada con un dedo ubicada entre los gluteos del rubio.

-aaah Rommmm aaarg-  
-tengo que... prepararte... aah-ya mas ansioso, el moreno introducio un dedo y empezo a moverlo despacio, haciendo circulos pequeños asi como leves embestidas con su falange. Estaba estrecho y caliente, apretaba muy bien el rubio a su dedo, no podia evitar ponerse ansioso al imaginarse la sensacion al reemplazarlo con su hombria.

Cuando sintio que estaba mas relajado, Rom introdujo un segudo dedo repitiendo el procedimiento pero esta vez con movimientos de tijeras aumentando los sollozos de Genos, quien se sentia mas placer que dolor, se removia debajo del moreno de todas las formas que pudiera pero no podia alejarse o evadir los movimietos del mayor porque este estaba casi encima suyo dandole besos en el rostro, cuello y parte del pecho y susurrando pequeñas frases de amor que apenas lograba entender.

El mayor retiro los dedos al sentir que ese pequeño espacio ya estaba bien lubricado y relajado para la protesta del menor quien gruño por la falta de contacto. Rom tomo su falo y jugueteo con la punta en la entrada del rubio quien solo respondio con leves brincos de excitacion. Admitia que era un poco bastardo en hacer eso pero el morbo de verlo asi de hermoso y excitado aumentaba su libido.

Sin aguantarse mas, Tomo las caderas del menor e introdujo de un golpe la mitad de su falo haciendo que Genos gimiera demasiado fuerte de placer y parte dolor o eso hacia hasta que el mayor le tapo la boca.

-joder Genos...-gruño el mayor con voz ronca y bajo el efecto de las hormonas, ese gemido fue demasiado para su sanidad mental pero habia un detalle que debian discutir. mientras se acercaba a su rostro introduciendo un mas su mienbro poquito hacia gemir a Genos de forma ahogada.

-... me encanta oirte... pero ten cuidado de no volver a gemir asi o lo despertaras... mejor hazlo cuando estemos realmente solos-el rubio acepto mansamente y se quedaron quietos mientras veian hacia donde estaba la improvisada cuna. Si el nene lloraba, adios noche de pasion.

El rubio apenas logro captar lo que dijo el moreno. tanto placer y ahora mezclado con dolor le nubla el juico pero un poco de su mente continuaba logico. Osea que querria volver hacerlo con el, error, quiere, en un futuro, volver a hacer amor con el. En lo personal, el rubio tambien deseaba eso. Aunque se sintiera algo raro por tener a Rom dentro suyo era extrañamente reconfortante, ayudaba a aliviar esa fastidiosa necesidad y queria que lo siguiera complaciendo.

esperaron 2 minutos y no emitia ningun ruido el _pequeño_ _demonio_. Rom viendo que ya todo era seguro empezo a darle a Genos leves embestidas mientras soltaba la boca del rubio para sostener sus piernas y ponerlas sobre sus hombros, buscando entrar mas profundo mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos suaves de su ahora pareja.

-...Genos... yo... ¡joder! Estas estrecho-no era lo que planeaba decir pero le gano su lado hormonal diciendo eso al sentir como su miembro era apretado por las carnosas paredes de su rubio. Volvio a susurrar casi a gruñir el hombre del rubio mientras entraba y salia ahora con mayor ritmo, el menor se aferraba al cuerpo del moreno con sus piernas sin pensar que eso hacia que se introduciera mas y llegando a tocar algo sensible dentro que proboco una descarga electrica intensa y cuando iba a Gemir como la primera vez, el moreno lo beso ahogando el sonido y a la vez introduciendose mas hasta topar las pelvis entre si. Los dos se sentian extasiados y no tenian intensiones de parar.

Empezaron a escucharse los explicitos sonidos del sexo y la cama moverse al ritmo de las embestidas del mayor dentro del rubio de ojos dorados. Ambos gemian suavemente, gruñian entre dientes y hablaban palabras de amor y pasion de forma baja mientras seguian fusionandose en uno con tal de sin ser interrumpidos por su bebe.

Aunque a esas alturas ya seria muy tarde.

Rom sintio una presion muy conocida en su hombria, estaba a punto de llegar y dejar salir su semilla dentro de el. Y vaya que queria hacerlo pero debia decirle, segun leyo por ahi, la sensacion es un tanto... incomoda y habia otro detalle, queria venirse junto a su rubio, deseaba ver ese rostro lleno de placer al llegar al orgasmo.

-Genoss...-logro articular el amante de ojos aguamarina mientras se acomodaba para masturbarle una vez mas a su "esposa" y lograr hacer que se "viniera".  
-Rooomuu-  
-quiero que nos vengamos juntos-el moreno pidio a Genos casi con suplica, no faltaba mucho para correrse y mas porque sentia la necesidad de moverse mas rapido y duro dentro de Genos.

-s-si-gimio el moreno sonrojado mientras mordia el cuello  
-dejame... aargg... dentro-  
-¡solo hazlo!-exigio el rubio ya deseperado por correrse tambien. demostrandolo con arañazos en la espalda, sumandole moviendose para autopenetrarse y Rom es demasiado bueno en caricias torturantes.

El moreno comenzo a moverse con mayor fuerza sujetando las caderas del menor hasta que sintio algo de presion en su pelvis y el cielo tocar sin alas cuando llego a su tan ansiado orgasmo; llenado el interior de su Genos de su semilla blanca y ardiente. Sentia un profundo supor y cansancio pero tambien estaba feliz. Abrio los ojos, no supo en que momento los habia cerrado y vio a su pareja. Su hermoso pelo rubio revuelto por las sabanas, su rostro jadeante y sonrojado, se atrevio a ver mas a abajo y vio varias manchas de viscosa apariencia y color en ambos abdomenes.

-.-.-.- fin del lemon/lime-.-.-.-.

Suspiro alividado al saber que su pareja tambien habia alcanzado su orgasmo. No se hubiese perdonado si el nada mas lo hubiera disfrutado.

Salio de el con un sonido humedo. Se sintio un poco incomodo dejar esa deliciosa caverna pero no podia estar dentro de su pareja siempre. De dejo caer en las sabanas suspirando cansado y vio de reojo a Genos que se acomodo para abrazarle en el pecho. Sintio ternura al ver esos hermosos ojos dorados somnolientos mirandole.

-...Romu...-la voz rasposa y seca del menor aumento el sentimiento de vunerabilidad pero no les molestaba. el moreno abrazo al rubio acariciando sus facciones con delicadeza, beso su frente con amor.  
-tranquilo... duerme. Yo les cuido-el rubio cerro los ojos mas tranquilo mientras se sentia seguro en aquellos fuertes brazos. Creyo escuchar algo mas pero estando tan cansado no presto atencion.

.-.-.-.

El sol iluminaba amablemente la mañana en especial en el cuarto de los ahora esposos.

El rubio dormia placidamente mientras era casi cobijado por las sabanas color azul claro dejando expuesta su piel blanca llena de marcas de besos de diferentes tamaños, su pecho subia y bajaba con genitileza a compas de su tranquilidad.

Rom miraba conmovido esta escena mientras alimentaba al bebé sentando en el piso recargandose en el closet detras suyo mientras se oia el suave sonido de succion de su hijo. Aun no se creia del todo lo que anoche hicieron pero al verse los arañazos de su espalda y restos de semen seco en ambos gritaba lo contrario. Quizo irse a bañar pero opto mejor por esperar, bañarse junto a Genos para despues desayunar en mutua compañia seria un buen comienzo para su nueva relacion. Aunque pensandolo bien, empezo al reves. En fin, detalles sin mucha relevancia, Mientras se enfocaria en cuidar al _pequeño demonio_ Remus.

-ahora si Remus, tu "mami" ya es mi pareja y oficialmente soy tu "papi" ¿que dices a eso?-pregunto al bebe de plastico y este emitio un suspiro de satisfaccion al terminar de "comer" y el mayor de ojos aguamarina se enfoco en darle palmaditas para hacer que repitiera. Estaba tan entretenido cuidando a su "hijo" que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos dorados le miraban con cariño mientras estaba acostado boca abajo. Le gano por reirse poco al ver a Rom cantandole una cancion llamada "the real reason" como nana de dormir.

Rom se dio cuenta que el rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa alegre, sin evitarlo, se sonrojo al verse descubierto, rascandose la mejilla nervioso.

-buenos dias Genos-  
-Buenos dias Rom-el moreno dejo el bebe en la canasta ya "dormido" y se acerco al rubio que continuaba acostado. El moreno con toda la libertad del mundo todo el rostro de Genos y lo beso cariñoso. Fue correspondido despues de un rato, la impresión dejo fuera de combate al rubio ante tal inesperada maniobra.

-¿como dormiste?-susurro despacio sin despegarse demasiado de los labios de su pareja.  
-bien, gracias por preguntar-  
-andando, aprovechemos que Remus esta dormido para ir a bañarnos juntos-le guiño el ojo el aguamarina, se puso de pie sin molestarse encubrirse un poco, despues de lo de anoche, salia sobrando. ademas a el no le molestaba andar sin camisa por ahi, pero a Genos si, mas de una ocasion lo ha pillado y este le reñia por andar "desnudo" robandole un sonrojo brutal.

Cuando el rubio intento levantarse, un ramazo de dolor en su espalda baja lo obligo a volver a acostarse y gruñir molesto.

-¿estas bien?-  
-no... me duele-se quejo débilmente, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad pero necesitaba ayuda en ese caso.  
-este... ¿pero como? ¿no te prepare bien anoche?-el moreno se acerco y toco el area afectada con cuidado dandole un respingo de dolor en el rubio que hizo que Rom quitara la mano rápidamente pero fue Lo suficiente para notar que estaba caliente e inflamada.

-Rom... nunca lo he hecho... es normal que me duela, son músculos y ligamentos poco acostumbrados al ejercicio... intenso...-respondio el rubio mientras miraba a otro lado sonrojado. Lo que no se esperaba, fuera que el mayor lo volteara y lo cargara como una novia con tanta facilidad como una pluma por el viento.

-entonces, me tomare el dia para cuidarles y que descanzes.-aseguro Rom mientras acomodaba al ojidorado en sus brazos.  
-no hay necesidad, tienes un trabajo que...-el rubio se afianzo del cuello y espalda del mayor algo intimidado por la extraordinaria fuerza del moreno.

-no te apures, ya hable y me dieron el dia. Andando que hay que bañarnos y sobre lo otro, no te apures, me asegurare de que lo hagamos tantas veces para que te acostumbres y ya no te duela-el mayor cargando al rubio fueron al baño evadiendo algunos muebles y cosas en el piso.

-espera, ¿a que te refieres con eso?-

-.-.-.-.

Las dos semanas restantes pasaron como agua entre los dedos para la pareja. Sin embargo, las mejores en sus jovenes vidas.

Genos descubrió de buen agrado que Rom era sumante cariñoso y gustaba de abrazarlo por la espalda mientras hacia cualquier cosa. La posesividad aun estaba presente, después de todo su relación aun estaba muy fresca pero era menor a cada dia.

Rom procuraba llegar temprano a casa lo mejor que podia y a veces por estar tan entretenido besando a Genos se le hacia tarde para irse y muchas de esas veces, era el mismo rubio quien lo sacaba de la casa de forma juguetona. Genos no era el romantico novio que le lleva a serenata o regalos pero procuraba que todos los detalles que hiciera fueran significativos.

Cuando fue el cumpleaños del mayor paso toda la tarde horneando un pastel muy especial de estilo _cheeta,_ animal favorito de Rom y para llevar a cabo su plan, necesito la ayuda de sus ahora amigos suyos un par de chicos que conocio por medio de su "esposo". Crow un chico ruidoso de baja estatura y obsecionado con el rojo que le cogio rapidamente cariño tratandolo como su hermanito, Yaiba un serio, un tanto intelectual rubio de dos colores, de lentes pero su apatiencia y modales formales eran solo parte de su encanto _c_ _ool_ y amistoso, por ultimo Aion, el chico mas alto que ha conocido, mucho mas que su flamante novio, cabello rubio largo y sedoso, dramatico como ninguno y arrogante como el novio de su vecina pero una vez conociendolo, era agradable de tratar y compartian muchas cosas en comun.

Los tres se dieron a la tarea de distraer a Rom en su cumpleaños para evitar que llegara a casa por cualquier medio, sin contar alguna lesion fisica o la muerte. Mientras ellos cometian su objetivo, el rubio de apoyo en su maestro Saitama para ayudarle en la cocina, el pelinegro viendo que no tenia nada mejor que hacer lo haria.

La velada fue estupenda y todos la pasaron bien, claro que golpeo a los idiotas de sus amigos por hacerle creer que Genos estaba enojado con el y se la paso como estupido buscando una forma de disculparse por lo que sea que habia hecho.

Pasadas de las 11:40pm, el moreno de ojos aguamarina saco a patadas a sus invitados usando de pretexto a su hijo estaba llorando y era hora de dormir. Mientras el rubio arrullaba a su hijito en el cuarto de invitados y ahora de Rom, este hacia de las suyas sacandolos con un rociador de agua y/o con sus puños.

Aunque sus intensiones tambien era tener una noche de sexo intenso en la sala con su pareja con el radio de monitoreo para bebes que les regalo Crow con pretexto de jugar con el bebe cuando creciera. Genos se vio tentado de decirle la verdad pero esa carita ilusionada del menor de los 5 era demasiada y prefirio callarse. Una vez que el bebe se durmió, lo acostó en su cuna y activo la radio, modero el volumen y al terminar, tomo el otro para encenderlo también. Se puso de pie y a paso lento, salio del cuarto dejándolo entreabierto para darle una tenue iluminación para después dirigirse a la sala.

Estaba a punto de preguntar donde estaba Rom cuando unos fuertes brazos lo aprensaron por la espalda y besos nada sutiles atacaron su cuello.

-Romu...-gimio el rubio encantado. Deseaba estar a solas con el ojiaguamarina pero por el asunto de la fiesta y el cumpleños de Rom no se dieron la oportunidad.  
-he esperado todo el dia para tenerte en mis brazos Genos...-suspiro ronco el moreno mientras lo conducia al sofa mas grande de la sala y lo acostaba en el, mientras Rom se quitaba la camisa arrojandola sin cuidado por ahi, se acosto sobre Genos y siguio dandole placer en su cuerpo con sus besos largos y caricias delicadas.

Desde la primera vez que lo hicieron. La pareja de habia vuelto un par de conejos que hacian el amor cada vez que podian y donde podian. Genos no podia evitar aun sentir algo de verguenza y porque no decirlo, deseo, cada vez que entra a la cocina y mira la mesa del pequeño comedor.

Ese sitio perdió toda la inocencia que poseía para volverse un escenario erotico.

También incluía el baño y la lavandería, la sala que era el lugar mas comun para sus encuentros, siendo el preferido por Rom. Quien diría que sitios tan inocentes pueden ser usados para fantasias intimas como escenarios y sus muebles usados para reforzar lo anterior.

Cada vez que tenian intimidad, Genos le dolia menos a cambio de mayor placer y eso facilito a la pareja de probar nuevas posturas y formas para hacerlo. Muchos de esos encuentros Genos le tocaba estar arriba moviendose mientras era observado por su lujurioso "esposo".

Pero lo verdaderamente encantador era al finalizar el acto sexual. Lejos de sentir el orgasmo tan deseado y las respiraciones volverse compasadas eran esas pequeñas charlas que tenian antes de dormir.

Genos recordaba cada una se ellas. Estaban selladas con fuego en su mente, eran promesas dulces y caricias sinceras.

" _Dices que quieres ser chef? Te ayudare! No importa si me enfermo por comer todo lo prepares y no te salga. Estare contigo"_

 _"No se como lo hare pero lograre que tu cuerpo dure el aroma a rosas, no habra necesidad de llevarte flores"_

 _"Un dia Genos, tendremos una casa para nosotros. de un piso para que nuestros hijos no pasen peligros"_

 _"te juro que si no te pido matrimonio dentro de 8 años, me cortare una mano"_

Pero volvia a la realidad. Todo acabaria en el momento que empezaran las clases, volverian a ser colegas y nada mas. Aquel pensamiento era ponzoñoso y deprimente pero realista. Ambos llevaron muy lejos aquella relacion de "esposos" con un bebé y lo peor era que el realmente se habia enamorado de el.

¿que haria ahora con aquellos sentimientos una vez que terminara todo eso el proximo lunes?

...

7 años mas tarde...

Un hombre joven rubio de ropa negra y mirada seria caminaba por las calles con varias bolsas de plastico en sus brazos y manos. Era martes para ir supermercado y aprovecho que salio temprano del trabajo para ir. Contemplaba las tranquilas calles de la nueva colonia donde vivia de aquella lejana ciudad. Su hogar quedaba cerca de un parque infantil, le gustaba sentarse en el parque y relajarse pero tambien era doloroso, veia a los niños jugar alegremente, le causaba mucha nostalgia cada uno de ellos y la sensacion de protegerlos era fuerte, no lo negaba, sus instintos paternales se quedaron con el despues de aquel proyecto en la escuela...

 _El tan no esperado lunes para dar inico a sus clases para los estudiantes de nivel de preparatoria. Todos iban algo aburridos, quejandose y diciendo muchas_ _ridiculeces y otros ansiosos casi entraban corriendo a las aulas en especial aquellos que poseian un niño en brazos._

 _Genos y Rom llegaron juntos importandoles poco las miradas indiscretas y sorprendidas de tan inusual duo. Rom cargaba la pañalera y ambas_ _mochilas mientras que su compañero se encargaba del bebé. Genos no queria apartarse del bebe, le habia dando tanto en poco: una pareja, amigos,_ _tiempo de convivencia, hasta se habia acostumbrado a desvelarse y quedarse sordo porque Rom a veces_ _ponia a su hijito cerca de su oido cuando sabia que iba a llorar. ahora... todo eso se iria._

 _Al entrar al salon de clases y tomar sus lugares correspondientes logro notar que las parejas formadas estaban muy diferentes a la ultima vez_ _que los habia visto. El duo de Tatsumaki y King lucian animados. su bebe estaba envuelto en_ _una sabanita rosa y King se hacia cargo de cambiarle el pañal mientras la peliverde le hacia cariñitos sin dejar de regañar a King por lo_ _torpe que tocaba a "Hanna"._

 _Vio a la pareja de novios del salon y no lucian de lo mejor, ambos tenian ojeras bien marcadas y no paraban de bostezar, la chica arrullaba aun muñeco_ _envuelto en una sabana blanca mientras el chico estaba dormido y babeando en su banca._

 _La unica que lucia contenta aun con su usual arrogancia era Fubuki. Tenia un portabebe color gris con_ _detalles rosas encima de la butaca y cantaba una nana a su muñeco, a su lado estaba una pelinegra de_ _cabello largo, una flor blanca, mas especificamente una lily en su cabello como adorno._ _esta cargaba dos pañaleras, una en cada brazo y acompañaba a Fubuki en la melodia. Las dos no paraban de decir el nombre_ _de una niña "Saki" mientras lo hacian. En cuanto a la acompañante, No sabia quien era, supuso que era de otro salon._

 _Dejo de observar a sus compañeros de salon al sonar el tiembre que aunciaba el inicio de clase_ s _y se acomodaba en su lugar, dejando a Remus en su regazo. Acaricio las mejillas_ _sinteticas de su hijo-muñeco con cariño y de dio cuenta de algo al final._

 _Le costaria despedirse..._

 _Las clases empezaron con lentitud y aburrimiento, casi nadie prestaba atencion por estar desvelados o estar mas al pendiente de sus "muñecos" y el profesor_ _terminaba dando el clasico discurso del futuro y sus comportamientos. A Genos_ _no podia parecerle mas tormentoso cada momento hasta que el timbre marco la hora de la cuarta y ultima clase antes_ _del descanzo de su categoria. La estricta pero fiable profesora de Aritmetica, no se presento,_ _a cambio, fue una mujer regordeta de ropa de secretaria color rosa chillon y ojos verdes, la_ _sonrisa mas dulce pero al mismo tiempo aterradora que los alumnos habian visto en sus vidas. Llevaba una caja vacia a cuestas_ _que dejo en el piso mientras ponia sus manos en su regazo mirando con atencion a los jovenes._

- _buenos dias jovenes, soy la señorita Cole, encargada del proyecto de embarazos no planeados a temprana edad.-hablo con una sonrisa que inspiraba todo menos confiaza. Las chicas_ _instintivamente se aferran a sus muñecos como un medio de fuerza._

- _bien jovenes, muestrenme sus bebés y yo los ire evaluando-tomo asiento en la silla del profesor frente al escritorio con un sensor y_ _una tabla con varias hojas. Ninguno queria hacercerse pero debian hacerlo, Tatsumaki agarro valor y_ _comenzo a andar, no demoro mucho para que el gigante rubio le siguiera como un signo de apoyo._ _Dejaron el bebé en la mesa y la mujer empezo a escanearle mientras les preguntaba un par de cosas._

 _Asi fue por varios minutos en gelido ambiente hasta que llego el turno de los solteros, Fubuki paso_ _primero por orden de la mujer de rosa, segura que su calificacion_ _iba a ser buena puesto que se esmero realmente por procurar a su bebé y mas_ _porque resulto enfermizo y muchos dias tenia que venir a la enfermeria de la escuela o llamar a la mujer que atendia ahi para que le_ _visitara, sumandole que Lily le ayudo a cuidarle cuando ella salia a trabajar. Dejo el_ _portabebe_ , _las dos maletas sobre la mesa, saco al bebe con cuidado y se lo acerco._

 _-¿vaya que tenemos aqui? Te esmeraste mucho niña-_  
 _-si señorita-se sacudio el cabello_  
- _dime, ¿donde esta tu novio o esposo? ¿es de otro salon acaso?-pregunto mientras pasaba el escaner sobre el pecho del muñeco dejando_ _extrañada_ a _Fubuki_.  
- _¿a que se refiere con eso? Yo cuide sola a mi bebé, no tenia tiempo ni ganas para buscar pareja-se defendio la morena con orgullo._

- _pues muy mal niña, debiste buscar un marido para que cuidara de ti y este bebé. Imagina que este muñeco fuera real, ¿como creceria un bebe sin papa en la_ _casa_?-  
 _-¿y eso que? Mi padre nos crio solo Tatsumaki y a mi y estamos bien-la chica de ojos verdes miro cada vez mas molesta a la mujer de brillantes ojos. Esta sonrio_ _condensendiente y dejo de examinar al bebé. Muchos alumnos empezaron a cuchicear entre ellos_

 _-una familia sin un papa o una mama no sirve. No es natural. Una familia normal solo se compone de un padre, una madre y sus hijos, nada mas-_

 _-no siempre es bueno vieja loca ¿que hay de Token y marin? Ellos renunciaron al bebe a las 2 semanas de tenerlo y no lo regresaron en buen estado, hasta se le cayo un brazo-reclamo Tatsumaki defendiendo a su hermana con un argumento solido. Lo vio cuando habian salido del chequeo semanal, tanto King como ella jamas habian visto a la directora tan enojada por su comportamiento._  
 _La mujer de rosa solo sonrio y hablo muy tranquila._

 _-un pequeño errorcito no daña a nadie-_

 _-¡oiga vieja loca! ¿que hay de los abuelos que cuidan a sus nietos, los tios incluso entre hermanas que cuidan entre si?-se levanto molesto Rom haciendo que su silla se cayera formando un estruendoso ruido._

 _-estoy de acuerdo con Rom-muchos se sorprendieron al ver a Genos levantarse tambien con su muñeco en brazos. Siendo un chico tan frio no solia meterse en esa clase de situaciones, algo realmente intenso debio mover al rubio de ojos dorados._

 _-fui padre soltero mas no cuide de Remus solo. Rom me ayudo y sin que ninguno lo planeara nos volvimos sus padres y yo de estupido de enamore de el ¿que tiene eso de inmoral si lo que importa es que este bien el bebé?-muchos otra vez retuvieron el aire sorprendidos eso fue revelador y empezaron a murmurar preguntandose tan lejos llegaron. A Genos no podia importale menos lo que dijeran de su persona, no importaba si Rom no lo apoyaba o no volvian a hablarse por revelar su intimo secreto._

 _esto era mas grande que una simple calificacion, era la influencia de la sociedad que los marcaria en un futuro._

 _-si es asi... te reprobare-_

Llego a su casa, una modesta morada color crema con detalles en caoba de un piso con gran jardin pero sobre todo, rosales, siempre que dejaba abierta la ventana de su cuarto entraba el olor y lo impregnaba, por ello, tanto su cama como su cuerpo siempre olia a rosas. Vio su reloj de pulso y marcaban las 8pm, otro dia solo en casa. Saco las llaves pero antes de entrar, noto que estaba abierto y habia huellas de tierra en la entrada. Poniendose a la defensiva entra de golpe analizando la iluminada casa camino un par de pasos en el pasillo principal que lo conducian a la sala principal. Sentia la adrenalina en cada parte de su cuerpo, sus musculos tensos y preparados para luchar o eso era hasta que oye una vocecita infantil provenir de la sala asi como varios pasos torpes se hizo presente en su campo de vision alguien que no habia visto por mucho tiempo dejandolo estatico en camino.

-¡papi!-

El rubio solo respondio con dejar sus compras en el piso y correr para cargar a ese pequeño de piel tostada y cabellos caramelo de 5 años como su vida estuviera en ello dejando que ligeras lagrimas de felicidad se le escaparan mientras lo abrazaba con mucho afecto.

-Genos-una segunda voz llamo su atencion y por inercia voltea a ver por donde salio el niño.

-Romu...-no duro mucho tiempo su distancia cuando este se acerco al rubio de hermosa sonrisa para abrazarle junto a su hijo...

 _-¡esta loca!- el moreno de ojos aguamarina se puso en defensa del rubio mientras lo tomaba de la mano dandole valor._  
- _si es un error o no es normal que dos chicos_ _esten juntos como pareja y crien un bebé pues ¡jodase usted! A nadie le hace daño y le aseguro que nosotros hemos criado muy bien a este muñeco_ - _Genos apreto la mano del mayor sintiendose seguro como ese dia en la enfermeria_ _cuando Remus enfermo. Rom estaba defendiendo su relacion y su trabajo de padres. Eso le hizo abrir los_ _ojos temblando de emocion aunque su rostro no lo reflejara mientras latidos dulces producia su_ _corazon_. _Rom lo queria realmente, como pareja, no solo los unia el bebe que pronto se marcharia sino tambien sus propios lazos._

 _-..."pero los lazos son reales"...-_

 _Se sintio estupido por haber dudado de su intensiones. Se dio el lujo de relajarse por un momento antes de volver a encarar a la_ _prejuiciosa_ _mujer ahora mas que seguro de sus sentimientos por Rom y que estos son reciprocos._

- _entonces, los dos reprobaran esta materia y la que se supone qur tendrian en esta hora-dictamino la mujer con una sonrisa y justo cuando iba a moverse,_ _la puerta se abrio dejando pasar a un hombre alto porte y ropa negra como la noche._

 _Los alumnos se quedaron callados y tomaron asiento incluso Fubuki se sento en la primera butaca que encontro, todos y cada uno_ _de ellos mirando aterrados al hombre que llego a su salon. Su cabello largo y_ _negro como su piel petrea daba cierto pavor, facciones severas aunque hermosas y ojos amarillo toxico que producia_ _panico. Rom instintivamente se puso delante de su "familia" sabia que el dueño de la_ _escuela era conocido por ser despiadado pero justo._

- _Sr. Shade... que gusto ¿que le trae por aqui?-la arrogancia de la mujer se_ _habia perdido por un tono sumiso y miedoso. El hombre analizo el lugar para luego acomodarse el cabello y hablo con voz_ _grave_.  
- _escuche una discusion aqui y quise saber que ocurria... joven Rom. Le molestaria decirme-dirigio su mirada al duo levan. El moreno trago saliva y hablo con firmeza._

- _la señorita Cole quiere reprobar a Genos y a Fubuki solo porque ella prefirio ser madre soltera y Genos por ser mi novio-hablo con_ _sinceridad. El hombre deslizo su mirada hacia la mujer que esta empezaba a sudar frio._

 _-yo...-_  
 _-no me importa si son homosexuales, si son parejas heterosexuales o si creen en un un dios o no, si han hecho lo que debian_ _hacer con precision es perfecto, lo demas viene sobrando. Señorita Cole usted esta aqui par enseñar sobre el_ _proyecto limítese a guardarse sus opiniones personales-_  
 _-si señor-acepto con un_ _penoso comportamiento._  
 _-la vere en mi oficina al finalizar su clase-se giro para salir pero antes dirigio su mirada al duo que seguia aun de pie milagrosamente._

 _-y ustedes...-ambos respingaron pero aun asi se mantuvieron de pie dandose valor mientras afianzaban su agarre._

 _-no vuelvan a hacer un escandalo asi, si ocurre de nuevo busquen a cualquier profesor o vayan directamente con el subdirector Kyle o busquen_ _a...-sono la alarma del descanzo pero ninguno se movio de su sitio no podian comportarse como animales salvajes en frente del dueño de colegio y_ _menos como le hablo con tanta crudeza a la mujer de rosa. El hombre salio del aula en silencio y la regordeta mujer volvio a su tono falsamente maternal_ _para seguir con las calificaciones._

 _Tanto Rom como Genos se quedaron en la misma butaca, el moreno abranzado posesivamente a un avergonzado rubio_ _importandole poco quien los viera. Poco les importaba si reprovaban o pasaban la materia saldrian ganando, se tenian el uno al otro_ _aunque habian empezado al revez._

 _-Genos...-susurro Rom con cuidado mientras la profesora terminaba de_ _calificar a Fubuki de forma justa. El rubio respondio con escueto "mh" provocando una sonrisa socarrona en el_ _mayor._

 _-... siempre estare contigo-_  
- _yo igual Rom-_

Y dicho y hecho, Rom ha cumplido con cada una de sus promesas iniciando desde que se graduaron de la preparatoria. Los padres de Genos querian que el rubio fuera piloto o sobrecargo para que estuviese con ellos todo el tiempo pero al enterarse que el rubio deseaba ser chef no tuvieron mas opcion que aceptar pues su hijo de tan ferreo caracter que no desistiría tan facilmente, a pesar de que la universidad mas cercana que ofrecia dicha carrera estaba a 2 ciudades de distancia se quedaron tranquilos porque no se iria solo. Rom opto por estudiar Derecho y para su suerte, la universidad de Genos tambien contaba con esa carrera. Estos sabian que ambos eran pareja pero se hacian se oidos sordos y preferian ver a su hijo aun con buenos ojos.

Consiguieron un departamento sencillo despues de conseguir un trabajo de camarero y asistente medico. Rom se le daba bien participar en dicho restaurante y por su carisma la gente se encariñaba facilmente lo malo era aguantarse los celos de ver como varias jovencitas y señoras iban al consultorio nada mas para ver su hermoso rubio.

Genos tambien se las vio negras cuando conocio al ex de Rom. Un chico excentrico aunque encantador de ojos azules casi turquesa que estudiaba arquitectura. intento de forma sutil separarles con comentarios fuera de lugar e insinuaciones del pasado que habian compartido el mayor y este. Basta decir que el rubio se mudo de su departamento por 2 meses y el mismo lapso la ley de hielo se vio aplicada cuando se entero de algo demasiado personal entre estos por parte del chico.

Fue un momento muy critico para los dos, en especial porque un tal Drake(6) le coqueteaba al ojidorado al enterarse de su "rompimiento" cada vez que podia y lo mas doloroso para Rom era la buena quimica entre estos. Por mas que intentara ignorar esto le era imposible.

Mas no fue para siempre, volvieron a encontrarse en una noche en una feria de la ciudad, mas que nada, en la casa de los espejos donde tuvieron una acalorada discusion para continuar besandose desesperados por tal dolorosa distancia y terminar en la comisaria por exhibicionismo al intentar tener sexo en el juego.

Saitama aun no cree que pago 7 mil dolares para sacarlos de la carcel.

Con el trascurrir del tiempo, se graduaron de la universidad de abogado y de Chef. Rom trabajaba en un despacho juridico junto a su profesor y juez de su tesis para tomar experiencia hasta que empezara a conseguir sus propios clientes. Genos era cocinero en un restaurante familiar, parte de sus ganancias las ahorraba y en un futuro formar su propio negocio. Todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que la hermana de Rom le hizo saber al moreno que estaba esperado un hijo pero ella estando agonica por una enfermedad en el sistema linfatico que destruia todas sus defensas celulares. pudo salvarse con quimioterapias desde el principio pero se nego a abortar al niño ademas su pareja la abandono a su suerte tras enterarse del embarazo. Viendo que pronto moriria, solicito ceder la patria potestad a su hermano y negar todo derecho a verle si el padre del niño se atreviera a buscarle, Rom siendo abogado, le fue facil hacer todo el tramite y el papeleo, en menos de 2 meses, el moreno de ojos aguamarina era un orgulloso pero triste padre de un recien nacido huerfano a los 5 dias de nacido.

Ella sabia que Rom tenia novio y lo conocía. El rubio cuidaria del niño y con ese pensamiento en mente, la mujer murio en paz.

La pareja sufria en su alegria. Rom le habia concedido el deseo de su amado rubio de ser padres pero a que precio tan alto tuvo que pagar. El rubio iba por lo menos una vez a la semana a la tumba de la hermana de su novio para contarle sobre los progresos de su ahora hijo. Sentia que eso la reconfortaba y la tranquilizaba, asi al mismo tiempo, el pequeño se iba enterando de su historia de apoco aunque por el momento no lo entendiera del todo.

Pero como siempre pasa, la gente se entero que la pareja tenia un hijo y en teoria es ilegal que una pareja del mismo sexo adopte. Se volvio una batalla entre la familia y la sociedad misma, Rom en los tribunales alegando su inocencia y Genos en la calle con las personas faltas de culto y amor en sus corazones.

Pero finalmente el juez dio a favor al moreno de ojos de mar. Puesto que el padre legal del niño y el testamento de la mujer fallecida era mas que exacto sobre sus deseos. Ademas, Genos aunque fuera su pareja y lo cuidara no era su "padre", no lo habia adoptado, por lo tanto, no habia rompimiento de alguna ley. Despues de ganar el tan innecesario caso, decidieron mudarse, ese lugar. La gente siempre los recordaria por ese caso y eso atormentaria el futuro de su hijo.

Volviendo en el tiempo actual. Rom solia salir de viaje muy frecuentemente por negocios y casos legales de sus clientes acaudalados, amaba lo que hacia pero le pesaba enormemente no pasar tiempo de caridad con su novio e hijo. Por esa ocasión, el moreno le dijo al rubio una noche antes de dormir que le diera la oportunidad al _nene_ de viajar con el por una temporada. Genos acepto de buen agrado, el niño de ahora 5 años poco conocia a su "padre" y seria buena oportunidad de que estuviesen juntos, lo que no se imagino era que se irian por 2 meses causandole pesar al ojidorado.

-¿como te la pasate con Papa Remus?-el rubio acaricio la mejilla de "hijo". El niño era la viva imagen de Rom pero con piel clara y ojos ambar oscuro, parecia obra del cielo o del diablo que el pequeño se pareciera a los dos.  
-¡-enial! -apa es muy diendtido-respondio el niño con inocencia en sus ojos.  
-me... me dejo comer -elado y galletas-  
-woooww wwooow quieto ahi _campeon_ ¿quieres que papi se enoje conmigo?-se metio en la conversacion el moreno sudando una gotita. Habia alimentado correctamente a su hijo durante su tiempo con el... la mayoria del tiempo.

-shi, asi papi se queda conmigo-el niño le saco la lengua travieso mientras abrazaba a su "papi" entre risitas divertidas. Genos solo nego con la cabeza, dejo al pequeño en el suelo y beso a su novio feliz.

-bienvenido a casa Rom-  
-gracias, sabes que siempre estare contigo-  
-igual yo-

Ambos no se creian aun que su relacion creceria verdaderamente por un proyecto escolar en base a una mentira que pretendia ser verdad...

Y termino siendolo

-.-.-.-.

* la mayoria de los ficks lo dejan calvo, pobrecito, hay que darle chanza de conservar su pelito c:

**Use Hime como un apellido pero sabemos mas que bien que significa. Hime=princesa. Si fastidiando desde tiempos inmemoriables.

***una pequeña referencia del ova fanservice de OPM. Tatsumaki se emborracha y es divertido de verla, en este caso, duerme con King. Porque, nomas porque si xD

**** no se si Rom tenga familia pero decidi por esta ocasion que si por como vieron, necesitaba una excusa xD quien tiene una hermana (hasta ahora no confirmado) es Aion

(5) Remus (R & M de Rom y E, U & S de Genos) es mi personaje favorito de Harry potter y se me ocurrio hacerle este pequeño homenaje, ademas, no es mas romantico que Genos combinara sus nombres para su hijito xD

(6) es una variante de Drive, refiriendole a Drive knight o como se llame

-.-.-.

Heeeeee  
Me costo hacer ese one-shot para Rom.  
Dije pobrecito es el personaje menos trabajado en mis ficks merece una chanza. El asunto era ¿sobre que? un dia mientras estaba en el trabajo me tope con unas amigas y platicamos de la escuela y nos toco alguna vez cuidar un huevo y ahi nacio el fick xD

una curiosidad, es que a Rom nunca le dicen tal cual. Crow le dice: "ROMU", Yaiba "ROMI" y Aion rara vez (por no decir nunca) dice su nombre. no se si sea la pronunciacion Japonesa pero el resto de los personajes le dicen tal cual. en este caso, lo use como un cariño XD

Por eso le di el hermoso privilegio de esta historia xD  
Ojala les haya gustado

Seee u

-.-. Epilogo.

-para celebrar que volvimos a casa en una pieza, Genos podrias prepararnos algunos de tus profiteroles, anda amor, extrañe tu cocina-el ojiaguamarina insistio mientras abrazaba a su novio cariñoso y le daba pequeños besos. El rubio cedio con un resoplido pero con una sonrisa se dirigio a la cocina.

En el momento que se oyeron las ollas moverse, Rom se inclino hacia su hijo y le hablo seriamente.  
-recuerdas el plan Remus-  
-shi papá-afirmo el niño animado mientras sacaba su libreta con la leyenda "conociendo a papa" en ella, de una pequeña mochila azul de su espalda.

-paso uno-indico el mayor analizandole.  
-contarle a papi -uest-o viaje-  
-bien, paso dos-  
-enguntarle cosas a papi hasta llegar a la...-empezo a contar con sus dedos y señalo 6 dedos ante la mirada satisfecha de Rom.  
-correcto, ¿que sige despues?-el mayor observo como el niño se quedo pensando hasta que dio brincos de felicidad al recordar.

-papa Rom ¿qiele hacel algo con papi?-  
-aja ¿y cual es la respuesta si papi Genos no te dice bien o no sabe?-tanteo el moreno al mas pequeño.  
-Papa Rom quiele casarse con papi-exclamo contento mientras mostraba un dibujo de ambos usando trajes de boda de su libreta.  
-excelente _campeon_. Dame esos 5-el moreno extiende su mano y el pequeño la choco feliz. Al terminar, mayor saco de su saco una cajita de terciopelo azul y la abrio, una sortija de oro blanco con una piedra relucia. Se puso de pie y guardo la sortija en su bolsillo nuevamente pero antes de irse los dos a la cocina donde Genos esperaba, el pequeño Remus tiro del chaleco del mayor.

-¿papá pon que no te abias casado con papi?-sus ojitos curiosos pestañaron ante la duda.  
-tenia que cumplir con otras promesas pequeño. Andando que nos espera-tomo de la mano al niño y fueron a la cocina con Genos...


	5. 5 track Simple detalle

-iré a la asociación de Héroes. Al parecer requieren mi presencia para una reunión. No tardare en volver.-se despidió el rubio cibernético mientras se soltaba gentilmente de los brazos amorosos de Yaiba y le regalaba un beso en la frente. El resto de los chicos incluyendo a Saitama le despidieron desde sus puestos cada uno a su manera.

-no demores Genos. Recuerda que es noche de Cine y hay muchos bocadillos que hacer-indico Rom con su usual entusiasmo mientras le guiña un ojo coquetamente.  
-quizá te despidan Genos... mejor así, te vemos mas en casa-bromeo con su monótona voz pero no ocultaba el cariño profesado de Saitama mientras estaba sentado en el sofá mas grande leyendo uno de sus mangas.  
-amada musa que tu viaje sea fructífero y efímero-ante una pose dramática, el rubio de largos cabellos se despidió para finalmente mirar una vez mas por la ventana, tentado a salir por ahí y trepar al techo a esperar a Genos. Admita que las ausencias del héroe clase S le causaban pesar, mismas que no cedían hasta que el ojidorado volviera.

-ten cuidado-el bajista acomodo la ropa del ciborg con las intensiones de hacerlo ver lo mas presentable posible para finalmente obsequiarle un beso tierno.

-te amo Genos, vuelve pronto-susurro despacio el bicolor para deleitarse con una sonrisa amena del contrario.

-te amo Yaiba...-El ojidorado ya no dijo mas no porque no tuviera mas que decir, sino seria mas evidente que el no quería ir a esa junta, deseaba estar en casa con sus "amantes" pero como dicen: "a mal paso darle prisa".

Desde la esquina que dirigía a sus dormitorios, una figura mas menuda, se asomaba despidiéndose en silencio de Genos. Normalmente, estaría junto a Yaiba brincoteando para llamar su atención y quejándose de su partida para finalmente abrazarle efusivamente pidiéndole volver.

 _Claro, eso haría si no estuviera enojado con el._

Ese día de martes, era su día para pasar el rato juntos sin que Saitama, Aion, Yaiba y Rom interrumpieran.  
Todos tenían un día especial donde el rubio héroe pasaba mayor parte del día juntos haciendo cualquier cosa desde ratos de ocio viendo la televisión, escuchando música hasta estar encerrados en sus recamaras haciéndolo como conejos.

Al principio, Crow no se había molestado tanto. a veces no se podía todo el día mas se compensaba con la noche y eso lo había ilusionado un poco. pero gracias a un estúpido maratón de películas del "virus maldito" se fue al traste.  
Genos acepto la invitación de Rom y Saitama olvidando por completo que ese día era para el. El menor no se midió en Expresar su inconformidad con la mayor cantidad de obscenidades que su vocabulario le ofrecía para ser brutalmente ignorado por el rubio al ver la hora para marcharse a la mencionada junta.

Crow odiaba ser ignorado, casi tanto como Yaiba a la soledad, Saitama al ser desconocido como héroe, Rom hacia la traición y Aion contra la ignorancia.

pero no habia nada que hacer mas que quejarse y maldecir su mala suerte. una vez que vio que Genos se marchaba por esa puerta sin decirle nada a el, decidio irse a su cuarto hacer cualquier cosa, quisa tocar su guitarra y desahogarse un poco, cuando ve en la mesita de la sala de estar un celular plateado con bordes negros. El ojicarmin abrió los ojos algo sorprendido.

-¿ese es el celular de Genos?-su inocente pregunta llamo la atención de todos y enfocaron su vista hacia el artefacto. Aion fue el primero en tomarlo al acercarse y observo el aparato confirmando la duda del mas joven de la banda.  
-así es. Genos lo olvido-dedujo el chico de lentes mientras se acomodaba los espejuelos delicadamente.  
-habrá que llevárselo -Rom tomo el celular en sus manos hasta que algo en el lo impulsa a querer ver que tenia en el. El rubio rara vez soltaba su teléfono mas no era por estar usándolo frecuentemente, era para evitar que esas cosas ocurrieran.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Rom?-Yaiba noto las intensiones del moreno con el aparato y aunque fue algo estúpido de preguntar, no pudo evitarlo.  
-nunca se han preguntado que tiene Genos en su celular-esto despertó la curiosidad de todos. El moreno de hermosos ojos de mar tomo asiento junto a Saitama, quien no pudo evitar interesarse en ello. Cada uno se acomodo en una parte de aquel ancho sofá para ver aquel pequeño misterio. Sin antes, entre los 5 se miraron mutuamente como una especie de pacto entre ellos de no decir nada sobre su travesura. no sabian como reaccionaria Genos al respecto o si le importaria que estos le echaran un pequeño vistazo.

el moreno abrio el aparato con algo de titubeo ante la ansiedad de todos los demas miembros de la banda ShingancrimsonZ y Saitama quien estaba mas tranquilo pero no menos interesado. fue una sorpresa ver que la el fondo de pantalla de aquel aparato era una Foto de Saitama bebiendo una taza de cafe completamente distraido en su actividad, sentado en una banca del parque que estaba a una cuadra de su hogar.

el mayor de todos recordo ese dia. era una mañana de jueves, su dia especial. desde temprano salieron a entrenar para mejorar, por no decir que no tenian nada mejor que hacer. ante la falta de desayuno, vieron un carrito de comida ambulante. por largo rato estuvieron platicando y disfrutando de su mutua compañia y besos dulces acompañados del cafe con aroma a canela.

una sonrisa nostalgia broto en Saitama, asi como una calidez inmensa en su corazon. Rom recuperandose de la impresion, noto que el aparato tenia contraseña. eso estropearia sus planes hasta que Yaiba vio que habia la opcion de "olvido" en la parte izquierda inferior de la pantalla.

-oprime esa seccion, quiza nos de una pista-el moreno acato aquella sugerencia, esperaron un rato y quedaron algo confusos porque la pista decia: "Zorro". eso no ayudaba mucho a saber la contraseña o eso parecia, el bajista tomo el aparato con sus manos algo temblorosas y tecleo su nombre. con agradable revelación, accedió a la pantalla principal sin problemas, revelando una foto suya usando una Yukata holgada color blanco con plateado y negro mientras estaba limpiando su katana con una sonrisa hermosa. su corazon latio con entusiasmo al ver que tan importante era el para el ciborg, incluso sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

el moreno de ojos claros tomo el aparato y continuo con su investigación. no tenia mucho en el, las pocas redes sociales que tenia el rubio de ojos dorados y escleróticas negras no revelaban alguna mujerzuela o "fresco" intentado seducirlo, salvo a los mismos de siempre como Sweet mask y otro imbecil ninja que no recordaban su nombre (en el caso de Saitama) en las imágenes, muchas de las Fotos tomadas eran de Aion. posando de distintas formas y estados de animo. un conjunto de fotos producían un efecto animado del guitarrista en un estado sombrío y como su rostro se iluminaba lentamente al darse cuenta que era observado por Genos. esto hizo que el orgullo del ojirubi se hinchara como un pez globo ante el peligro, asi tambien los latidos de su corazon. el rubio de cabello largo empezó a planear algo para su musa, el miércoles le tocaba a el y planeaba hacer que su hermoso ojidorado supiera lo mucho que le amaba.

siguieron explorando hasta dar con las notas de recordatorios. la mayoría eran mandados dados por el calvo pero las que estaban marcadas como alta prioridad tenían la foto de Rom asi como todas las frases motivacionales que decia cada cierto tiempo, incluso Frases que el resto de los chicos no entendieron o nunca habian oido pero el chico Cheeta sabia muy bien de donde venían. algunas frases provenian de cuando hacian el amor y el estaba demasiado "entusiasmado" con su rubio o cuando estaban solos y podian desnudar su alma con pocas palabras que alcanzaban grandes significados.

tras unos minutos de busqueda, no encontraron nada mas que mirar en aquel aparato, lo cerraron sin mayor miramientos o ganas de hablar de aquello. todos tenian una sonrisa dulce o nostalgica al ver que el rubio heroe Clase S conservaba aquellos recuerdos y tenia un pedacito de ellos en aquel aparato.

-hay que llevarlo con Genos antes de que se haga mas noche-indico Yaiba en tono suave. pero nadie parecia moverse, todos estaban sumergidos en un suave sentimiento de amor calido y dulce, menos uno, un pelirrojo de ojos carmesi. sin decir nada, con su aguantada mano color negro tomo el aparato y salio corriendo murmurando un rapido "vuelvo rapido". Crow corria escaleras abajo sintiendose herido. no habia casi nada, por no decir nada en aquel aparato que representara algo importante en la vida de Genos. no le parecia justo, fue el quien se le declaro primero y el que se esforzaba la mayor parte del tiempo para llamar su atencion. siguio corriendo para llegar a la estacion de Tren, pensando aun su reciente descubrimiento. una parte de el decia que el no era tan querido por Genos pero lejos de desanimarlo, buscaria su lugar en aquel aparatejo. de repente se detiene en la acera de la calle, sintiendo vibrar su pantalon y al mismo tiempo su corazon se detenia por la sorpresa.

se escuchaba su voz pero el no estaba cantando y mucho menos con su querida Red Tomahawk. tomo el celular de Genos con las manos temblorosas, su voz venia de ahi. Genos tenia una parte de su cancion grabada mientras el estaba ensayando con su guitarra como tono de llamada. recordaba que el rubio era muy solicitado y llamado cada 5 minutos por cualquier pendejada. el estridente timbre de llamada estilo teléfono antiguo desespero a Saitama y le pidio parar, por lo menos dejarlo en vibrador o algo. el telefono no tenia activada esa opcion en ese momento y no habían movido ninguna configuracion, dando por entender que en la calle sonaba a libre demanda.

por lo tanto, Genos se la pasaba escuchándolo cantar.

Crow sintio su corazón latir cariñosamente ante aquella revelación. vaya sorpresa que se llevo, sacudió su cabeza fuertemente reponiéndose de inmediato para contestar el celular lo menos emocionado que pudiera.

-¿Diga?-

- _"Crow, entonces el celular se quedo en casa"-_ el ciborg se escuchaba tranquila y un tanto aliviada. cuando llego al edificio de la asociacion de heroes se percato que no llevaba su celular. pensó que se le habia extraviado en aquella pelea contra un villano ridiculo mientras iba en el camino. no le importaba perder el celular, podia costearse otro pero lo que contenia era otra cosa, eran recuerdos maravillosos que no queria perder. decidio marcarse para verificar si de casualidad se habia quedado en casa y agradecia que haya sido asi.

-si, de hecho iba en camino a llevartelo-

- _"no hace falta, mejor regresa a casa."-_

-ah, vale. te veo en la noche-el pelirrojo colgo sin esperar que Genos le despidiera pero antes de que el menor se pusiera en marcha para volver a casa, volvio a sonar con la diferencia que ahora era el propio, sin fijarse de quien se trataba, oprimio el boton de contestar.

-Habla Crow-

- _"Crow..."_ -el menor se sorprendio al oir nuevamente la voz de Genos y esta ocasion se oia un poco mas tranquila con un fondo de pena.

 _-"perdóname que haya comprometido tu dia con la noche de cine y la reunion"_ -

-ah... e-esta bien-

- _"no esta bien, te parece quedar este sabado para compensar esto"_ -Genos se trago la ansiedad de decirle que deseaba estar a solas con el pelirrojo, bien podia mandar al carajo la noche de cine con los chicos pero seria infravalorar el esfuerzo de cada uno de ellos para arreglar todo para el evento. por eso volvio a llamar, aprovechando que el pelirrojo estaba mas tranquilo y el tenia ya las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

cuando escucho al menor quejarse de que ese era su dia, admitiria que lo habia olvidado y era claro que Crow estaba mas que furioso por ello. no supo que decir en ese momento para disculparse por su falta y se clavo en buscar una solucion. decidio ceder su dia personal para estar con el pelirrojo como compensatorio y ni aunque llegara el amanecer del domingo, no lo soltaría.

-!de puta madre! !seguro!-respondio Crow completamente feliz. mirando a todos lados y en tono bajito pero muy dulce, casi pegando sus labios al microfono, como si de alguna manera se acercara mas a Genos fisicamente.

-te amo Genos-

 _-"te amo Crow, Te veo en casa"_ -la voz cariñosa de Genos no se hizo esperar y se corto la llamada. el pelirrojo atino con sonreir muy animado y renovo su camino a casa con el conocimiento de saber que si habia un pedacito de el en aquel aparato de Genos.

.-.-.-..-..-

listoooo otro oneshot para este harem.

bieen no me culpen si ven que este Fick esta medio fumado o sin sentido, lo hice de madrugada que no podia dormir y a esas horas mi cerebro no carburaba del todo.

nos vemos pronto. abrazos :D


End file.
